


There's a room where the light won't find you

by Tww2017fan2019 (orphan_account)



Series: The Hardbroom twins [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Dark Character, Falling In Love, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Please Don't Hate Me, Psychological Trauma, Road Trips, Secrets, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Trauma, Twins, Unexpected Visitors, Unplanned Pregnancy, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tww2017fan2019
Summary: It all started thanks to an unattended camping trip... it was only for two nights, that she had to be alone in the castle. It was an anonymous figure, it was a mysterious male... it all started from that... And how one night alone can change someone's life forever.





	1. The night where everything changed

**(Author's note: ** **This is my first story that I have ever mentioned anything from mature. Hope you like it.)**

* * *

It all happened so fast, that week before Halloween. The Castle was almost empty, most of the staff and all the students (from the first years to the fifth years) have left for an educational project, where they would spend three days and two nights, doing some survival studies and surviving nights outside in the fresh land of the forest. It was Mildred Hubble's and Indigo Moon's fourth year when they decided to agree to go with the school on the camp trip, though Indigo didn't really want to after remembering how she spent 30 years as stone in a forest. But with Mildred's persuasion, and Maud and Enid convincing her, Indigo finally decided she should go. 

Hecate stayed behind, she knew that after spending 30 years stuck in the academy, she would rather stay somewhere she was familiar with, the indoors. Even if she was the only person in the castle. She knew she would be missing out on the fun, but Hecate didn't even describe spending a night on the dirt (where there was probably a lot of insects and worse...) as fun. Ada didn't mind that Hecate stayed behind and that Miss Tapioca was still around (So she wasn't the only person in the castle) though Hecate knew that Miss Tapioca being around wouldn't be much of a difference than being alone as Miss Tapioca spends most of her day cooking or working on new recipes for the girls to have. 

* * *

_It was late that evening, the last evening before the school comes back from their trip. Hecate did have to say she liked the peace and quiet, which she missed now that they were two months into the school year, girls have quickly settled into their bedrooms and their studies. _

_Hecate had spent the last two and a half days mostly in her room or wandering the silent and empty corridors. The feeling of when she was back on her confinement brought back memories of the last 30 years she had spent in this castle, which she now still calls, her home. Hecate had hardly eaten during them two days, not that she couldn't, but she just wasn't hungry, and she could just walk and walk all day as she had isolated all the paperwork which she had to finish. Now, she sat in her room, silence cursed her thoughts. She sat on the armchair that was placed opposite the windows, where she had spent ten minutes starring deeply into the horizon, where the non-magical towns were lit up. The lights from the buildings and street lights were small, like miniature light bulbs that blended into each other. _

_She closed the thick book and placed it down on the desk, with the click of her fingers. It floated up as it flown neatly on top of her marking. She looked at it, she had to do it soon as she knew tomorrow she would be back onto the rough schedule. She did spend that day strolling the corridors, mind empty of plans and mirror calls she could have done. _

_She finally agreed with herself that she would get them done now, she knew it would only take a few minutes to just take a look through the pages and mark them. So, she gathered the papers together and had her quill ready. She glanced at the clock, 8:30pm. She looked back down at the first papers. She marked them quicker than she expected it to be done, maybe she wasn't so tired as she thought? _

_It was 8:56pm when she had placed the marked papers back on her desk. _

_She smirked as she picked up the untouched alcohol she had poured herself earlier when she had decided to retire to her room. She picked it up, shaking it a little as the liquid quickly swayed in the elegant glass. She drank it down quickly as she put the glass down gently on the small table, where her notes were scattered. She kept thinking of Pippa, who was at Pentangle's at the time, probably having a better evening than she was having, all alone. Hecate was disappointed that Pippa hadn't visited her at all since Ada's visit at the council. The night fell lonelier and lonelier as she thought about Pippa and how they spent that night together after the spelling bee. _

_She smiled at the memory of how she and Pippa met, at the start of year celebrations that Pippa had organized in their fourth year, how Hecate spent most of the night behind the crowd, sitting on the chair in the corner, in her silver dress. When Pippa had walked up to her and asked her if she wanted to join her, Hecate remembered what she thought of Pippa back then, that Pippa would never want to speak to her, that Pippa only spends time with the popular ones. The bullies' faces when they saw Pippa lead her up to the table. _

_Hecate never forgot that day... _

_Her smile faded as she thought of their last day together... Hecate had remembered seeing Pippa with the crowd of students. She remembered Ursula, one of Pippa's other friends say,'' Pippa, you really think she can fall for you?! That she can be your friend?'' Hecate remembered walking away before Pippa's reaction, Hecate regretted it, if only she had stayed that night... She remembered locking herself in her room that day when the broomstick display was currently being outside, Pippa waiting for her. Though Hecate never came... She never told Pippa why, she never told Pippa she was sorry. _

_Hecate had random thoughts that brought thoughts to her mind, what would have happened if their friendship continued? Would Pippa still like her? Would their friendship become more than that? Hecate doubted it, Pippa probably saw nothing but friendship in them, that is what Hecate thinks anyway, Hecate would never have the courage to ask Pippa about them. _

_Hecate flinched as she heard a sudden shuffling noise and a sudden thud. She knew Miss Tapioca was long ago in her room, which meant Hecate had to find out what was happening. _

_She could hear it getting louder as she felt the cold air from whoever that person was. She hesitated as she clutched the door handle, ready to open it... She slowly pushed the door handle as she opened it, the hallway was pitch black as the golden light of her room escaped into the hallway. There was a shadow, and it was getting closer and closer. She knew it was an intruder but now... she did not know what to do, should she just attack him? What if it was harmless? Though she knew it wasn't harmless. _

_She turned the lights in her room off as she slowly tried to figure out how to get to the small bathroom, she knew that the door behind her had opened as the door made an eerie noise. She turned around, it was the dark shadow as it walked closer and closer. _

_She used her magic as she tried to target him a torture spell but his hand blocked it like if it was a piece of paper in his direction. Hecate knew now that he was powerful. She walked into the small bathroom as she attempted to hide from this person, though she knew she needed to know who he is and what he really wants? She turned the lights on in the small bathroom as the light was bright enough to make the room visible. _

_It was a male, he was tall, and he looked fierce. _

_He walked up to her, now Hecate was unable to escape from his hold as she couldn't fight him. ''What do you want?'' Hecate asked him. _

_''Julie Hubble, I know you know her,'' He said,'' If you tell me where she is then I will do you no harm!'' Hecate knew Julie wasn't safe, she knew if she told him, he would probably do something to her. The scary thing was that Hecate did not know what he would do to her if she didn't tell him. She couldn't possibly tell him that she was at the camp as she would put the school at risk. It was either she told him where Julie was or he would have to hurt her. _

_''I don't know where she is,'' Hecate lied. _

_''I know you do! Don't lie to me!'' He hissed as he grabbed her harder. ''I won't tell you,'' Hecate said as she told him, the smell of alcohol and whatever he had taken was sickening. ''Right, so you won't tell me?'' Her said with fury as Hecate couldn't progress what was happening when she found herself on the floor, she could hear him but it was pitch black, and she was too weak to open her eyes. _

_She knew what was happening... She couldn't move, she didn't know what it was... But she knew exactly what he was doing, she could only beg for him to stop but whenever she did there was no answer. _

* * *

_Hours had past since Hecate passed out, she opened her eyes as the room was a still dark... It was silent, as if nothing had ever happened. Hecate knew it was morning, or at least dawn. It had to be as she could hear Miss Tapioca downstairs. Her vision was back to normal after she had sat up from her bed... She couldn't remember much from that night, only remembering the dark figure and what happened. _

_She looked at the clock... It was seven O'clock, not that early as Hecate thought it was. Hecate had only noticed what state her room was in when she stood up. Glass was everywhere... her marking was completely ruined as there were shreds of the test papers on the floor. The fact the fourth years would be worrying about their tests were the least of her worries but what happened that night she was keeping a secret even if it meant she would have to go through fear of every night. And the fear of that wizard coming back... She felt this was going to change everything, but she was to make sure she told no one no matter what..._


	2. Aftermath & Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after the dreadful, horrendous night, The school arrives back at the Castle. Hecate not letting herself expose the truth of yesterdays occurrence.
> 
> With the students back and marking on her mind, it isn't enough to take a moment of rest from the gruesome thoughts coming through her thoughts.

Watching the students and the staff arrive back to the castle that late morning was a great relief for Hecate, as she tensed her shoulders as she watched them slowly lower their brooms in her direction. Hecate held the pocket watch, that hung around her neck. She rubbed her finger across the embroidery as she opened it, all the pieces in the timepiece turned as she watched the golden, thin hands rotate as it made the continuing ticking noise. 

She sighed as she felt her hands tremble as she let the timepiece fall back down into it's place. The sickening feeling in her stomach kept her fazed. She shifted to the side as she saw the school's presence, letting them inside. 

''Good morning, Hecate!'' Ada smiled as she occupied the Students' arrival into the school. ''_Morning_,'' Hecate said as she stood elegantly watching the girls walk by, she didn't assist to correct Ada as the clock had passed twelve O'clock, minutes from their arrival. The students' attendance helped Hecate settle down from her concerns, as the loneliness of the castle quickly filled with students as the sudden uproar and noise grew louder in the castle. 

* * *

Walking into the office, Hecate made her way up to her compact office, where the welcoming silence, that she had quickly got used to, was pleasant for Hecate to try chase her thoughts away. 

She picked the cup from her desk, looking blankly into the empty interior, with the click of her finger the cup filled up with tea, the warmth of the tea was easing and Hecate could finally start to do the marking, the fifth years' exams. The exam papers were very repellent to be done and Hecate had finally took the papers and finally graded them, after delaying it repeatedly in the last few days. 

Ada's presence in the office was left unnoticed by Hecate.

Only when Ada spoke, did it catch Hecate's attention. 

''There you are, Hecate!'' Ada said in relief as she walked up to Hecate, where she sat with the endless piles of papers on the table beside her. ''Yes, Ada, I am here,'' Hecate turned to Ada, her voice exposing no emotions. 

''Hecate, I have a favour, for you, if it isn't too _much_,'' Ada gave her a reassuring smile,'' I can always do it myself, seeing that you have so much to do. I seem like you haven't got much rest in the last few days.'' _Certainly not _Hecate said as she sighed. ''No, Ada, I'll dot it,'' Hecate said shaking her head lightly as she put the papers down gently on her desk, Holding the cup in her hand, as if it was going to break violently,'' I'll do it.''

''What is it you need, help, with?'' Hecate asked as she held Ada's notes, looking at the small paragraph of hand-written notes Ada had prepared. 

''What do you think?'' Ada asked, she looked around at the cramped office. The books were placed neatly on the wooden shelf that hung above Hecate's desk, which was scattered with papers, books, quills and some ink. It stunned Ada to imagine how much Hecate had to work on. 

''Well, It's definitely useable,'' Hecate said as she didn't look up from the notes,'' I'll work on it.'' Ada smiled as she retrieved the notes Hecate had noted on. ''So, do you think you can get it done by the end of this week?'' Ada said as she glanced on the calendar, _Thursday_. ''I'll have it done by...'' Hecate paused as she put the pen down on top of the pile she had built on one side of her desk,'' By Saturday, I hope it's not too long.'' 

''Of course!'' Ada smiled as she nodded,'' I am so happy you could help me with it, you see, the new students coming in the second semester...'' ''It's fine, Ada,'' Hecate nodded as she twisted the golden chain, which hung around her neck, around her finger as she looked deeply at the pile of work on her desk. 

''Hecate, I need to talk to you,'' Ada said as she walked up to her own desk, where she looked at the small picture of her mother, she smiled. ''What about?'' Hecate scowled in curiosity. Ada walked up to the two armchairs placed by the lit fireplace. Hecate followed her, sitting down opposite Ada. ''No need to look so tense, Hecate!'' Ada scoffed as she gave Hecate an assuring smile. Hecate stayed silent as she faked a smile. 

''Tell me, How was the trip?'' Hecate asked. ''Now that you asked... It was wonderful!'' Ada said as she offered Hecate some tea as the silence of the office was disturbed by the laughter coming from the art room above them. ''I am _Glad_ to hear that,'' Hecate said as she held the cup tightly by the handle.

''The girls had so much fun, sleeping under the beautiful stars,'' Ada smiled,'' Of course, there were a few troubles... But they were minor, easily fixed!'' Hecate nodded her head, asking,'' What kind of trouble? Let me guess, this includes either _Mildred Hubble or Indigo Moon_?'' 

''True,'' Ada nodded as she sighed heavily,'' Mildred Hubble, she had a bit of trouble when it comes to rumours of intruders...'' Honestly, Hecate didn't blame the girl either. ''What about?'' Hecate said, she couldn't help but roll her eyes as traditionally. ''She said she saw someone in the forest that night? She caused a bit of a panic in the campsite, but it was under control in the end,'' Ada chuckled as she placed the tea down onto the small table. 

''Isn't much of a surprise, isn't it?'' Ada laughed as she looked at Hecate's disturbed expression. ''What about Indigo?'' Hecate asked, she never stopped thinking about that girl. She still saw her as the girl who had ruined her life, though she still loved the girl... She knew that she could never fully show all of her kindness to the girl, all she could do was guide the girl and help her. She still had regrets, she always had, but Indigo's cheerful smile shown her that they were still friends. 

''Oh, she had troubles with the nights, and the whole idea of sleeping in the night, in a forest,'' Ada said,'' Of course, can we blame her for all she's been through? I don't know how a girl can go through such things at such a young age!'' ''Of course not! That's _absurd_ if someone could judge her for that!'' Hecate snapped as she grasped the edge of the armchair. Ada looked taken-aback. 

''Sorry... I... I need to go,'' Hecate said as she arose from the seat. ''Hecate...'' Ada said as Hecate walked towards the door, glancing back at Ada as she retreated from the office. 

* * *

She couldn't focus on her thoughts, which told her _stop, stop this! _Clenching her fists, she tried to act the way she would regularly behave as she glanced at Mildred Hubble as she tensely walked past her. Glancing past at the girl, that skipped to where Miss Cackle stopped the girl. She turned away as Ada managed to spot her from where she spoke to the schoolgirl. 

She had managed to settle herself down, as she strolled the corridor. 

''Well met, Miss Hardbroom,'' A few students would mumble as she passed them. Saying absolutely nothing, she walked up the spiral stairs, back to her room. Holding onto the chain around her neck tighter, as she walked into her bedroom, the smell of the aroma in her room was familiar, it felt like she had never been in her room for _ever_, though it was only _two hours_. 

The terrors came back to her moments later, as she could see the flashbacks run through her mind and the sound of her cries and his laughter echo in her ears, as if it was on repeat. _Should she tell Ada? Anyone? No _She didn't want to imagine Ada's expression if she told her, that's what she feared the most,_ Ada, what would she say? What would the students say if anyone was to find out?! That their teacher had been- _She stopped herself, she knew she won't have the guts to tell anyone the truth... Even if it meant someone was to find out themselves, that would be a great relief for Hecate, but that would never happen. 

For now... This was a secret, a secret that was burden she would probably have to carry with the consequences it would bring...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support, I am glad that everyone loves this!  
Instagram: Hardbroom_sisters_official.   
Tumblr: Hardbroomfan4ever


	3. Yule & Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule celebrations start, The girls free from lessons, but it isn't as loosening and free as Hecate had wished it to be.

It was now the second term of the school year, It has been a few months since that petrifying night, The first semester coming to an end. The Christmas celebrations had begun that week, the students and staff have spent the last few days preparing for the Yule festival. It was sensational for the girls, it was an extraordinary occasion. 

Yule was a once in a year occurrence, free from restricting rules, to make the few days the most memorable. The girls were excused from lessons and their extra sessions, they were free to prepare and loosen down. 

With the year on a great start (for most of them), the celebration had a significant atmosphere. They were anticipated to have a school year free from tragic incidents, that constantly ruined the school's quickly weakening reputation. After everything that had happened in the past few years, Agatha's attack upon the academy, The extinguished founding stone and the attack over a wishing star; the staff agreed upon a longer downtime from lessons during the Yule season, on the benefit of the students and the staff. 

* * *

It was all great so far, the Yule festival later that day, the school was occupied by crowds of girls. The hall was beautifully enhanced with expensive, delicate ornaments. Beautiful chains hung down from the ceiling, they were additionally magically stuck on the walls and the stage. The Christmas lights added an extra shine to the chains, which had the walls covered in colourful spots of light, as if they had a non-magical disco ball. 

The tree was a challenge. It was tall and wide, leaving a long trail of twigs, coming from the forest outside the academy. Algernon and Dimity had transferred the tree _manually_ into the castle, It took real skill to fit it through the narrow spaces and the small turns, but together they managed to get it onto the stage. 

''Right, girls!'' Dimity exhaled as she secured the tree. ''Secure, Ready to be decorated!'' Algernon smiled cheerfully as he gestured to the tree. Gwen entered the hall, carrying a box of decorations with her magic, as it hovered in mid-air. 

''So, we can start decorating?'' Indigo asked Miss Drill, her smile shown excitement and impatience. ''Yes, you can,'' Dimity nodded as she passed Indigo the box. Indigo tilted aside as she rapidly lowered the box, loosening her hold onto the box. Just as Indigo began to panic that she'd drop it, she could see Mildred hurry up to the box, grabbing it before it dropped. 

Indigo let out a huge sigh of relief, that Mildred had caught the box before they would have ended up picking it all up. ''Thanks,'' Indigo chuckled as she began to rummage through the interior of the chest. ''Is this it?'' Enid scowled as she threw a bauble in the air and caught it. ''Of course not,'' Algernon said as he carried in two more chests. Maud and Enid clutched the two chests tightly as they put them down next to the remaining box. 

Students gathered around the box, taking as much of the ornaments out of the box.''I haven't decorated a Christmas tree in absolutely _ages_!'' Indigo said in a relieved tone as she wrapped the tree around with garlands and small lights. ''Really?'' Felicity asked as she walked up to Indigo. ''I remember when I invited Joy around for Christmas, we literally tipped the tree over, even if my aunt blamed it on her!'' Indigo sounded rather dismal. 

''Your aunts horrible, isn't she?'' Felicity asked as she finished hanging miniature stars on the tree. ''Can we not...'' Mildred asked as she noticed how Indigo looked rather disturbed for a moment. 

Indigo said nothing. 

* * *

The tree was soon enough decorated and wrapped in all sorts of garlands, baubles and more beautiful lights. Students slowly tidied up the remaining ornaments that were scattered around the stage and swept up the clutter underneath the tree. After inspecting the work they had done, making sure that nothing was out of place or in the way. 

''Is everything alright?'' Ada asked as she materialized into the great hall, to check up on the girls' progress. ''Yes, Ada,'' Dimity said, nodding,'' We have just finished the tree.'' Ada looked at it in amazement. The golden and silver shone with the lights. ''It's absolutely beautiful!'' Ada clapped her hands as she looked at the staff gratefully. 

''Me and Indie had put the star up!'' Mildred said as she smiled at Miss Cackle proudly. 

''You both did a great job, _all_ of you have!'' Ada approved. 

''It's time to begin, don't you think?'' Ada added as she walked up to the front table, which was reserved for the staff. The students cheer as they quickly sat down in their chosen seats. The tables were beautifully dressed, with the cutlery set out neatly next to the shining plates and clear glasses, filled with fizzy lemonade. Staff had witches' brew, though they were to have a _sensible_ amount. 

''Speech?'' Dimity offered Ada. 

Ada looked at the staff, noticing the empty seat... _Hecate_. She was devastated and extremely disappointed that Hecate had avoided them once again. ''In a moment, Dimity,'' She muttered before materializing away from the hall...

* * *

Hecate sat at her desk, in the gloomy and unwelcoming room, where she had spent her free time at. She had deliberately avoided the events in the hall, she was aware that she was absent, though she was aware of Ada's concern, taking no notice of it. 

She no longer spent her recess occupying the girls and their behaviour, she no longer accompanied the staff in their evening conversations, silent but showed her presence, not like now. After the horrific though sudden and unexpected visit from the wizard that ruined her life, Hecate had been deep in her thoughts, denying every thing that could occur. Despite Ada's invitations to join them, she rarely was present, though there were occasions when Ada had forced her to join them, saying that _it was fun and that it was for her best, for her to socialize more. _

Hecate put the essays down as the sudden sound of Ada's presence, brought Hecate straight to Ada's attention. ''Hecate, I will ask you multiple times, however long it takes for you to join us,'' Ada said firmly as she looked at Hecate, who was on the verge of spilling out all the burdens that she had on her shoulders for months. 

''_Ada_...'' Hecate muttered, unable to say anything. She couldn't help but feel that Ada was furious with her, she couldn't believe what she had done to herself, isolating herself, the terror of someone finding out, the fear he was out there or just the shame of what he did, was stuck _probably_ permanently in her memory. 

''I am absolutely tired of wondering what is going on with you since the start of the year and I am unable to figure it out,'' Ada sighed as she looked around the room,'' I would like you to be honest with me, though I am not going to ask for _anything_ else other than you join us...'' 

Hecate was completely silent as she avoided eye contact with Ada, shame flooding her emotions. She nodded solemnly, she materialized away as Ada took one last inspection of the room before following Hecate back to the hall...

* * *

With second thoughts, Hecate transferred to the hall, where the noise rang in her mind. ''Hecate, you finally joined us!'' Gwen clapped her hands as she gestured Hecate to the seat next to her. Hecate smiled to Gwen before back to her emotionless expression, which kept her miserable. What Gwen said last year _''Oh, you like to make yourself feel wretched Miss Hardbroom'' _was true, and Hecate couldn't deny it. 

''Come on! Yule is _fun_!'' Dimity tried hard to convince Hecate. Hecate just looked at her as she turned to look at where Indigo and Mildred were laughing. Trying to shake the guilt away, and the envy of not being at Indigo's side. _She couldn't_. Looking back at the staff as the sudden laughs at the table brought her back to her fellow staff, she stayed silent. 

She ever so suddenly hated the strong smell of candles that were in every possible direction she faced, She couldn't help but want to get away as soon as she could. The worse was yet to come... Not only did they just sit and eat, which was enough for Hecate; they danced to music. 

The staff retired from the tables, to join the students in games and some traditional rituals that were _supposed_ to bring luck according to the magical culture. Wanting to look like she's included, she stood near the rest, against the wall, with her glass of witches' brew. Starring deeply at the stained-glass windows, she couldn't believe that she hadn't forgotten, as if it was glued in her punishment, as if it was a punishment. The night felt like yesterday, she didn't feel safe at all. She had forced herself to burden it and cover the truth with lies. 

With the alcohol already affecting her, a bit too quickly. Feeling off her feet from sleepless nights, she excused herself only an hour in, the weeks have been a living _nightmare_... getting worse and worse. Was it what Hecate had doubted about so long? She had denied it many times, knowing she would have known long ago. 

Ignoring it... she got on with the unfinished marking, trying to brush it aside. The night lagged by, soon enough the castle had fell silent as it was the girls' curfew. Tomorrow was a new day, the day came to an end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is getting tougher to write this, though I am glad you all like it,   
This Chapter is longer than I expected and I am dealing with school (yes, I go to school, if you haven't seen the Bio) So, As I mentioned to some, updates are on Wednesdays and Sundays, and I hope to stick to that.   
Instagram @Hardbroom_sisters_official


	4. Yule, and it's ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Yule, and how things get rough

Yesterday felt like eternity, It had probably felt like days have passed before Hecate could finally calm down from the pressure in her mind as she had slammed the door shut, it had echoed so loudly it would have probably been heard from the other side of the castle, like a bomb. Hecate knew that she never behaved so bizarre lately, she felt like a stranger to her own body, this wasn't her at all, months ago, before the misery began, she was completely herself, being the way she had been taught to and raised as a confined teenager at the castle. 

The music had slowly quietened down, as the sound of the staff shuffling down the corridor told Hecate that the Yule celebration had finished. She couldn't help but want to smile with relief, but she couldn't. She could feel that the worse was yet to come, she wasn't _stupid_ when it came to her mind what could happen after the constant thing that was repetitively tormenting her. She knew that she had no clue of knowing if it was true, but she was vulnerable to denying even the smallest of clues, knowing that by now she would feel it. 

Walking up to her large bed, hesitating she walked away, she wasn't ready to even sleep with the thought back. She had managed to get a _few_ nights sleep when she had put a temporary forgetting powder, which would let her have _at least_ a good eight hours of a restful night. Though, she had just ran out and couldn't make another batch until full moon, and she had been too caught up in the castle to collect it a month ago. 

She walked up to her desk, she was horrified how she had managed to get her desk so _cluttered_. With the wave of her hand, the clutter had been placed back in its proper place and all the rubbish in the bin. She had managed to find the marking she had wanted to finish. 

It was hard for Hecate to remember _how_ she had found herself leant against her desk, her hair an _absolutely_ dishevelled. It was pitch black, the room was hardly visible, neither was anything in front of her. She had started to get uncalm, it was like if it was that same night, she wanted to make a noise but with the thought if _he_ was out there, kept her in silence. 

She had turned the light on as she felt like she was freaking out, she felt like she was going _crazy_ for a moment. Though when she had got a clear view of her surroundings she had relaxed. Unable to sort any of the _mess_ she was in, she just stared deeply into how she had messed up all her work. With absolute anger she wanted to rip them into shreds. She held her breath as she stood up, she paced the room for a moment before deciding what she should focus on. 

* * *

She had suddenly noticed the light in the opposite tower light up, as the light had reflected all the way to her room. She knew it was Mildred Hubble's and Indigo Moon's room, she knew by now, from her own childhood, she knew the castle like the back of her hand. She had wandered every inch of the castle during her confinement, It had been rather hard to process_ how_ she ended up living in a castle for at least _most_ of her life. 

She had transferred out of her quarters and towards the lit up bedroom. ''_What_ is-'' Hecate was about to sneer when she noticed Mildred's sleeping figure on the bed. She turned to where she could see Indigo. The girl looked absolutely exhausted, the dark circles under her eyes made her look like a person from a horror film. 

''I am sorry, Miss Hardbroom,'' Indigo said, she was in her night gown, though she was sat on her bed, she trembled from the cold as she looked at Hecate with a sorrowful look. Hecate was almost speechless, it seemed that it wasn't just _her_ with sleeping issues that night. ''Indigo, Why are you not asleep?'' Hecate asked,'' I know we have a free day tomorrow but that is _no_ excuse to stay up so late.'' Hecate had said in a firm but calm tone, she wasn't in the state to get angry with the girl,_ especially_ with the memories flashing back through her mind. 

''I can't...'' Indigo said. ''Why on earth _not_?'' Hecate asked. ''You see, we have the end of semester, exams are coming up...'' Indigo said straight forward, knowing that it was_ Joy_ and that she would understand her, especially after everything. ''Indeed,'' Hecate nodded. 

''I just... I need to revise and... I just... It's difficult to keep it in _my head_,'' Indigo said, her voice sounded depressed as she kept looking up at Joy, Hecate knew that the girl wanted her to do_ something_, she knew she could not just walk away. ''_Right_... Indigo, You need to rest,'' Hecate said, she knew she couldn't but she might as well have something to keep her mind busy,'' Tomorrow, meet me in the potions classroom at three O'clock _sharp_.'' 

Indigo looked at her, she had gave Hecate a smile. 

''Now, Goodnight Indigo,'' Hecate smiled at the girl before transferring away. 

She couldn't help but be relieved when the lights in Indigo's room had been switched off, she could finally get on with her marking, which she had completely wanted to put aside, she wanted it to just disappear. She had returned to her room and it was _roughly_ three O'clock that morning. 

With time flying by, quicker as Hecate had started marking more of the tests that had been put aside by herself. Despite how tired she was she finally finished it by dawn, leaning back in her chair, relief but exhaustion running through system. Looking back at Indigo's bedroom, she admitted that she didn't _despise_ the girl at all. She had noticed how the girl trusts her and how Indigo's life seems to depend on _her_. 

Of course, it was, after what she caused to the girl, she couldn't despise her, though she had second thoughts about what she did to her when she arrived was never going to be forgotten by Hecate, _neither was him_. 

* * *

It quickly turned to Morning, the interior of the castle had lit up with a golden ray of light beaming onto the walls. The birds chirp, making the atmosphere bring back _old_ memories of the old days when everyone would be out in autumn and playing in the leaves. How everyone missed those days when they would build up a huge pile and jump into it, how the girls would laugh in delight. 

Though work had to be done. 

With Yule coming to an end, the staff were preparing for the following week, where they would be back on the timetable. They weren't pleased with how the week had flew by, but they did have to take to their_ responsibilities_ as teachers. The morning was off with a great start, no girls were awake at nine O'clock, or at least they weren't out of their rooms. 

''Morning, Ada,'' Hecate had walked into the staffroom, hesitantly as she knew that Ada would want to ask her how her night had went and the fact that she was _lying_ was starting to get too much for Hecate's bearing, thinking what an influence she was on others as deputy head. Looking at where all the staff were sat on the armchairs with a cup of tea, made Hecate tense. She did not want to join them, she knew that it would be for the best, if she stayed out of their way. Knowing that some clue might turn up and expose the truth. 

''Good Morning, Hecate,'' Ada smiled back, hopefully. Hecate had put the paperwork down onto the file cupboard. ''Isn't it_ too_ early for that?'' Gwen asked as she looked up from her book. Hecate just glanced at her, not responding to Gwen's question. Just before she could get involve, Hecate was heading for the door. 

''Oh! And Hecate!'' Ada stopped her. 

Hecate hesitated for a moment. ''Yes, Ada?'' Hecate turned to her. ''Aren't you joining us?'' Ada asked, she frowned as she looked concerned that Hecate wouldn't join them, which was definitely the case. ''I...'' Hecate began as she reached for her timepiece, delicately lifting the golden, metal lid open,'' I'd rather... _not_.'' Hecate shook her head. 

Ada looked distraught as she put her tea down. ''_Hecate Hardbroom_,'' Gwen said firmly, But before she could continue, Hecate was gone... 

''She's quicker out than in!'' Dimity muttered as she put the newspaper down, looking at the staff. ''Dimity, you're _not_ helping,'' Gwen said as she didn't even look at Dimity. ''Something is up, I can feel it,'' Ada said as she had completely been put off her tea. ''It has to be something,'' Gwen nodded,'' It was pretty much never like this.'' 

Ada knew Hecate for a long amount of time, for under _twenty_ years they have worked together, even before that, Ada was teaching at Cackle's while Hecate was tutored. They had met when Mrs Cackle, Ada's mother, had told Ada about what she had done. Ada had insisted she spoke to Hecate, and after their first conversation they had began to get along. That was why now, Ada had suspected something. 

''It_ has_ to be,'' Dimity said as she glanced at Algernon, who had just shrugged his shoulders, meaning maybe. ''She'll never tell us, we might as well find out,'' Dimity added. 

''I don't think that is a good idea,'' Gwen shook her head in disagreement before glancing at Ada, who also disapproved. ''We leave this, we might know something later,'' Ada shook her head in _complete_ doubt and exhaustion from yesterday's celebration. 

The matter was left alone, now, the morning was coming _slowly_ to an end as the day was continuing as normal...


	5. The letter from the council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later...

It had been five months since the drastic appearance that still loomed tiresomely in Hecate's memory. With Ada watching her every move she makes and asking her multiple questions, such as how she is doing, How her nights are or how much work she is doing. It made her feel just as trapped she had been for the thirty years.

With it all being irritating, the nights were harder to deal with, thoughts racing in, the thoughts that never shown up in the daytime. Sometimes, she was lucky, she'd get the sleep she had wished for in_ weeks_, though there were times when she would be wide awake, despite the exhaustion. 

For weeks of struggling, she'd snap at misbehaving students and be easily irritable. It was_ then_, Ada would start watching her every move, as if she was doing something illegal. Though, _of course_, she wasn't. With every step she went, the closer she was to lose her saneness. 

With the last two months being like a roller-coaster, with moments when she'd be calm, times were she'd be completely ill-tempered and times when she would be lost in thoughts and letting the girls do whatever potion they had done that year, so far. Many students had noticed the difference of her temper and actions, she'd hear many discussions behind her back, it'd either make her disturbed or she'd just walk away, letting herself forget about the students' remarks about her. 

* * *

Two months have passed since the end of the Yule celebrations. The first semester finished and a month into the second semester, lessons were harder than before, which meant that both students and teachers were to put hard work into their learning or teaching. 

For Hecate, she knew that this meant she'd need to be tougher on the girls, of course, she'd still fuss about the standards needing to stay high. Though, everyone knew by now that with girls from the non-magical families with the_ gift_ learning at the school it would be tougher for the council to accept Ada's decision. Of course, Hecate did have certain disputes about Ada's agreement to Mildreds solution, though Hecate knew that it now being a new tradition she won't win or anyhow stop it from happening.

But that didn't mean that the council wouldn't make any inspections of the school, though the great wizard immensely disagreed with how Ada was affecting the reputation of the school, he had still planned certain visits, to see how the school was _handling_ the new traditions, they themselves have brought up. 

It was a Thursday, it was February at the time. It was breakfast that early morning, ready to get started with the long day ahead of them. With Ada greeting her outside her room, Which didn't surprise Hecate, that Ada knew she was out at the latest of seven O'clock. Hecate could not avoid their accompany in the great hall. She had spent the last few days in and out of their daily discussions.

''Good morning, Hecate,'' Ada said, suspiciously _smug_. Hecate glanced at her for a moment, but she exhaled loudly. She wasn't pleased_ at all_, about the idea of Ada waiting for her like this every morning, hopefully not. 

''Good morning, Ada,'' Hecate said, trying not to sound rude with how unpleasant she felt at that moment.

They transferred into the hall. It definitely wasn't busy, but the staff were all gathered around and there being small gangs of girls sitting together on the stretched out tables. 

''Good Morning Ada! _And_ Hecate, of course!'' Gwen smiled, she seemed rather merry that morning.

''Morning!'' Algernon and Dimity added as they watched Miss Tapioca approach them, looking rather calmer and not as _grouchy_ as many mornings. She had her large pot and her ladle ready to carelessly scoop out the thick porridge into their bowls. 

''I have news, I think you all need to hear,'' Ada told them, as they all turned to look at her. Even Miss Tapioca glanced at Ada for a moment. With the hall filling with ravenous students, who were all quickly taking their place at the tables, Miss Tapioca quickly headed to get the food in the girls' bowls before they get restless from waiting. 

''What is it, Ada?'' Hecate asked as she held the cold spoon rather tightly in her hand as she noticed the unwelcome tension accompany them. 

''I have received news from the council,'' Ada said, she sighed in despair as she passed the white envelope to Hecate. It wasn't often the council sent letters, they often sent messages on maglets, though it seemed that since what happened two years ago; with the constantly unread messages, the great wizard must have decided to send it by the magical post. 

''_We are to inform you, Miss Ada Cackle that_...'' Hecate read, frowning deeply into the hand-written text,'' _That_... _There is an inspection tomorrow morning, Nine O'clock sharp. I am expecting a warm welcome to Mrs Hallow, who will be attending the inspection of the school's educational system, including the health & safety procedures_.'' 

Hecate looked at Ada, obviously, anything could go wrong. From a failed potion to even an unnecessary fire. What feared Hecate the most was if any of Indigo's mishaps can turn to the school being shut down. Hecate knew that in the last few days Indigo had had hiccups in her potion-making. She had been tutoring Indigo after lessons every day, and it was overwhelming how much Indigo was lagging behind on the rest.

* * *

The bell rang for the first lesson that day and Hecate wasn't displeased about having a class with the fourth years, which included Mildred Hubble and Indigo Moon. It was better than with the current first years, which were a _handful_, though Hecate did not want to raise her voice that day. 

With the girls lining up outside the classroom, was a tiring sight as she looked at each one of them, seeing if anyone was a suspect of causing_ trouble_ in that lesson. She nodded, telling herself that everything should be calm. Gesturing to the open entrance, the girls quickly flooded into the classroom, directly to their seats. Hecate was rather relieved when she walked in to see Indigo look confidently at her textbook, it was a sign the tutoring sessions are slowly showing progress. 

''Right, girls!'' Hecate said, looking at where Mildred sat, leant against her desk, she continued,'' Today, we are doing a small test!'' The girls groaned as they prepared to put their textbooks away, though Hecate stopped them. 

''Not so quickly!'' She said,'' You are allowed to use your notes though I expect a perfectly accurate mixture!'' Hecate mentioned as she could feel the positivity slowly come back into the atmosphere. She watched the girls begin before preparing notes for tomorrow's inspections, aware that Ursula Hallow will be examining her notes thoroughly. 

Hecate's opinion on the inspection, she approved the inspection, knowing that it had been a whole school year since the last inspection. Though, she knew that things have never worked out perfectly at Cackle's academy. She had times when she would wonder how Pippa is doing so far, how inspections are run at Pentangle's. She had visited Pippa in the summer holidays, she was in awe at how _beautiful_ it was. 

Pentangle's was one of the most high-achieving reputation in the magical community, it was well-known in England. It was literally glowing when she entered, the lit up chandeliers were reflecting on the spotless floor. Hecate had finally felt delighted when she could spend all the missed opportunities they could have managed to spend more time together. 

Hecate smiled at the thought, but it quickly faded when she brought herself back to the reality of her situation. The sudden crash that echoed terrifyingly in the classroom. Hecate instantly found herself out of her seat and at the disaster. She could see Indigo's horror-stricken expression and the smoke that escaped from the shattered cauldron. Hecate could only sigh heavily and stopping herself from snapping. 

''How did this happen?'' Hecate asked, firmly as she looked at Mildred, who had been working beside Indigo the _whole_ time. Mildred was about to explain when Indigo had started stating that it was her fault. 

''I-I'm sorry,'' Indigo said as she took a step backwards,'' The cauldron overheated, I-I forgot to watch the temperature.'' Mildred nodded, claiming what Indigo had said was true. Ethel's scoff wasn't left unnoticed. Hecate glared at her with disdain. Ethel didn't even realize that Hecate was glaring at her. 

''How pathetic,'' Ethel muttered as she looked away from Felicity, who stopped grinning when she realized that Miss Hardbroom was onto them. Ethel looked ashamed when she noticed a bunch of eyes in her direction. Hecate turned back to look at the spillage and the shattered glass, that had reached to her desk. She watched the two girls shake their heads and look sorrowful for their behaviour, but Hecate knew that she wasn't going to let them off_ too_ easily for thinking that a dangerous misfortune is hilarious. 

''You two will clean this up for them!'' Hecate said as she couldn't help but feel smug for making Felicity and Ethel clean it up after Indigo. 

''But-'' Felicity was about to speak as a few students covered their mouth and laughed at them. ''No buts!'' Hecate interrupted as she transferred Ethel and Felicity some rubber gloves and a broom to sweep up the mess. Ethel just groaned as she looked at Indigo with a hateful look. 

''Class dismissed!'' Hecate added as she watched the girls hurry towards the door, they were eager to have their free period in the library. Mildred was exiting the classroom, gesturing to Indigo, that she should follow her. 

''Indigo, come on!'' Mildred said as she started to sound impatient to get to the library, where she couldn't wait to research some non-magical elements on magic. Indigo followed her. ''And Indigo!'' Hecate quickly caught their attention. Indigo turned to look at her, she had never felt so _down_ since a few days ago. 

''I expect your attendance here at three O'clock sharp,'' Hecate mentioned as she glanced back at the two girls, which were down on their knees and sweeping up the glass. Indigo nodded in despair as she walked out, following Mildred. Leaving Hecate to dismiss the two, who slowly finished. 

* * *

After five lessons of teaching, Hecate was finished with the day's work. The last five hours weren't any different from the first, there were constant mishaps and disasters which brought the inspection being a success a _doubt_. She opened the timepiece, three O'clock. 

Just then, did Hecate remind herself about Indigo's tutoring and that Indigo should arrive any moment. She was correct. Indigo had entered her classroom about a minute after realizing the hour. Indigo awkwardly sat down opposite Hecate, still rather down from earlier that day. 

''So, today,'' Hecate began, glancing at Indigo,'' I won't ask much from you today.'' Indigo looked hopeful as Hecate passed her a white peice of paper. Indigo frowned in confusion as she turned the piece of paper onto the other side. 

''I want you to do a _simple_ sketch of how to control the heat of a cauldron,'' Hecate said,'' And the instructions to be written down.'' Indigo nodded as she picked up the pencil, that was set aside. Hecate watched her as she began to draw. She needed to talk to Indigo, so she gave Indigo a quik task, so they could have atleast fifthteen minutes to discuss some concerns that Hecate noticed.

After half an hour of observing Indigo, she was relieved to see that Indigo had handed her the work. She took her quill out of her drawer and the ink. ''You have done it... adequately,''Hecate nodded, as she gave Indigo an A. Indigo smiled as she looked delighted at her grade. 

''Now... I do not want to ruin your happiness but...'' Hecate began,'' I know Ethel laughed at what happened...'' Indigo just shook her head, saying,'' No, I-It's okay... I got over it... It's not the first time she's been like that.'' Indigo did not fear telling Hecate personal thoughts on others, knowing that she could trust her. 

''Yes, it certainly is not,'' Hecate nodded, remembering certain _episodes_ of Ethel's bullying behaviour,'' She has done terrible things... though I have no influence on any of Ethel's behaviour or what punishments Miss Cackle gives her.'' Indigo nodded understandingly, saying,'' But... Joy... What if I... What will happen if I get expelled?'' Hecate looked took aback by what Indigo had stated. 

''What do you mean? You aren't...'' Hecate frowned as she shook her head multiple times. ''What if I do... I know, It's stupid but... Will you still watch over me?'' Indigo asked,'' I mean... Like... If You teach here and I would-'' ''Indigo, stop!'' Hecate said, sounding rather confident in what she was saying,'' What makes you say that?!'' 

Indigo looked hesitant before saying,'' Ethel found out that you watch over me and Ethel said that I am on trial and that no one trusts me after what happened thirty years ago...'' Hecate nodded slowly as she understood what Indigo meant, saying,'' You are not going to be expelled, I _promise_.'' Indigo nodded. ''Sorry, I am interrupting your time,'' Indigo shook her head, she had stood up and was heading for the door. 

''Indigo, Alright,'' Hecate said,'' I dismiss you and _Don't_ think that, please, nothing is going to happen after today's incident.'' Indigo nodded as she looked gratefully at Hecate before walking out of the classroom. 

Hecate sighed again, shaking her head. She didn't realize that Indigo would even think that she would get expelled, If only she could expel that Ethel Hallow once and for all. With the day slowly coming to an end, Hecate had retired from the classroom and was heading for her room. She never noticed how caring she could be, she always found herself heating up inside from every mistake someone makes but never did she stop to wonder if what she was doing was necessary. 

She knew that the only thing she could give Indigo now was help and support, she knew that Mildred Hubble was always going to be around to entertain Indigo when she _couldn't_ be, but Indigo looked grateful for her help, which meant the most to her. 

She knew that she couldn't forget _him _but whatever was going to be of him at all was no matter that she wanted to know of. He ruined everything so far and she couldn't do much about it, she could just hope for nothing of the worst happening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!!! A lot gonna happen in the next few chapters...   
Instagram: Hardbroom_sisters_official


	6. Ursula Hallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursula Hallow's visit soon leads to disaster

Yesterday was stressful, not only for the staff, but the girls too, they had also been informed about the inspection by Ada at supper. With the students stressing all yesterday evening and yet that morning, waiting unsettlingly for Mrs Hallow's arrival at the school. With lessons in an hour, the staff had approached the entrance as students gathered around. Waiting for Mrs Hallow, the girls were uneasily gathered around the entrance hall. 

After another sleepless night, thinking about the conversation between Indigo and herself yesterday afternoon. With the guilt and concerns running through her mind. The inspection wasn't helping at all, knowing what had faced them roughly two years ago, Hecate knew that Ursula was not to be trusted. She thought it was the most regretful decision to have _her _back at the magic council. She hesitated mentioning her opinion to Ada, though she suspected that Ada felt the same, knowing that _Ada_ was the one framed by Ursula. 

Watching the students overcrowd the staircase as they loudly discuss their opinions and remarks, Hecate had chased them away with a glare that told them that if they did not move then she would _make_ them move. As she paced the open space for a moment before striding up to the staff. 

''Morning Hecate!'' Ada turned around, smiling warmly in her direction. ''Morning,'' Hecate said quickly as she held her timepiece in her fist; she always did that when she was nervous or someone was getting on her nerves. It was roughly nine O'clock when the knock on the entrance echoed in the hallway. Hecate panicked for a mere moment before calming down and followed the staff to meet the relentless Hallow. 

The door was instantly opened, where their uneasiness met them face-to-face. Ada was first to act, and one of the few staff members to look neutral and not _nervous_, except for Hecate, who stood emotionless, eyeing Mrs Hallow as she strutted into the hall, studying the castle from the ground up to the unreachable ceiling. She had her handbag on hr elbow, her clipboard in her hand. They followed her. 

''Well met, Mrs Hallow!'' Ada finally spat out, trying to sound pleased at her presence. ''Well met,'' Ursula replied dryly as she passed Dimity her cape. Overwhelmed, Dimity just paused for a long moment before hanging it up on the nearest hanger. ''I have come to inspect the school,'' Ursula informed,'' As you _already_ know, I believe?'' ''Yes, Mrs Hallow, Of course we know,'' Hecate informed as they followed her down the corridors. Many students had hurried away to prepare for their first lesson. 

* * *

''I may inspect the school now,'' Ursula muttered as she looked at her watch before turning to the staff. They quickly glance at each other before deciding to make another move, hoping that they could make a good impression to Mrs Hallow, trying to prove the school is in a good shape. 

''Shall we get a student to show you around or shall you manage on your own?'' Ada asked, she smiled as she watched a few students pass by. ''I shall manage, Miss Cackle,'' Ursula said as she walked towards the Spell science classroom, they knew that Ursula deliberately chosen to inspect the third years, knowing that Ethel Hallow was present, with of course, most of the 'Hooligans' which she called them.

They watched Ursula walk away. 

''Right, Algernon!'' Ada looked at him,'' You know how you are to do it right? I trust that you will all do an excellent job in disciplining the girls?'' They nod. ''Of course!'' Hecate said,'' There's no exception!'' ''I trust you, all of you, that Mrs Hallow will walk out of here with exceeding reports!'' Ada tried to sound optimistic as She nodded, smiling weakly at them before she materialized to her office. 

The bell rang, for the first time has the bell been such a stressful moment, knowing that they need to get their teaching methods strictly to use. ''Right, girls, enter!'' Algernon gestured to the door as he studied every girl who passed them, He gave Ursula a smile as she walked in, he closed the door behind him. Waiting for the girls to settle down and Mrs Hallow to stand at the back of the classroom. Finally, after a few minutes of the girls unpacking their books and stationary, he managed to begin the lesson. 

''Right, let's begin! With a... quiz!'' He said, slowly behaving as he originally did in every lesson; enthusiastic and motivating. He was absolutely sure that he could do an exceeding job. The girls looked at a range of both enthusiastic and the complete opposite. ''Come on then! Pens out, books to the side!'' He clapped as he glanced at Mrs Hallow, who was thoroughly writing on her report. 

With the lesson soon passing by, Algernon was convinced that is went positive. 

* * *

The bell rang as students made their way to their next class. Mrs Hallow was pacing the corridor, writing multiple descriptions of the staff's and the students' behaviour. ''Well met, Ethel,'' Ursula walked up to her daughter, glancing over at where Indigo and Mildred were sitting against the wall, sketching in the back of their chanting books. ''Well met, mother,'' Ethel said, trying to hide the hatred in her expression when she looked up at her mother. 

''How is Sybil doing?'' Ursula asked, she didn't notice Ethel frown when she answered her mother. Ethel did not understand why her mother couldn't ask how she is doing. It made her feel sick of her mother's presence. ''Sybil is doing absolutely great!'' Ethel said dryly as she walked away from her mother. Glancing at the group of girls, gathered on the floor, bags surrounding them, like a fort, she wrote it down on her report. She could see Miss Hardbroom walking up and down the corridor, glancing at every girl that passed. 

Her opinion on Miss Hardbroom was positive, she had no problem with the severe deputy headmistress, despite how she thought that how her past would influence the girls, especially with Indigo Moon present at the same moment. She knew this because she had eavesdropped on many of the great wizard's conversations, which had nothing to do with her. Knowing that, she had a close eye on Miss Hardbroom, to inspect how she treats Miss Moon in lessons. 

The bell rang.

The students scurried to line up before their teacher got to them, knowing that there was an inspection, they did it as quickly and efficiently as they could. Seeing Mildred and her friends, Mrs Hallow suspected trouble, if not now then later. She already had two paragraphs on Spell science, she was curious what she can note down on potions. 

* * *

''Enter,'' Hecate said firmly as she watched the girls walk in,'' And I may remind you _once again_, in silence!'' The girls fell silent as they walked in, noticing Mrs Hallow take notes, she tensed before walking in after Mrs Hallow. Watching Mrs Hallow settle in at the back of the classroom, she watched Indigo, nervously, she glanced at the lesson plan, for the multiple time. 

''Today, I will grade you on your memory!'' Hecate paced the classroom, checking each students' desk. The class just stayed silent. ''You will _all _do a potion that you have made in the last three to four years here at Cackle's academy,'' Hecate told them as she walked past the confident Ethel Hallow. ''For most of you, I expect a level seven spells, for the weaker... level five _Minimum_!'' Hecate said as she walked circled back to her desk.

They all nod.

''Ready? I want it ready by the end of this lesson,'' Hecate said as she could she Indigo nervously turn on her potion,'' May I remind you that you are to control the heat of your cauldron!'' Indigo nods, knowing that after yesterday she is to be more careful. 

The cauldrons were all bubbling in the next ten minutes. Sitting at her desk, Hecate reviewed all of her files, trying to look as if she is busy and not sitting and doing absolutely nothing. Deep in thought, the ink made a huge stain on the papers, luckily, she magically reversed it back into pen. She had put the papers to the side and looked back around the classroom, it was peaceful, no disasters had _yet_ happened. 

''Miss Hardbroom?'' Hecate can hear Indigo's trembling voice as she glances at Mrs Hallow. ''Yes, Indigo Moon?'' Hecate walked out of her seat, to where Indigo was hesitantly stirring the vile. ''I... I did it wrong...'' Indigo sighed as she dropped the wooden spoon onto her desk. ''What tells you it is wrong?'' Hecate asked as she peered into the potion. 

''The Invisibility potion is supposed to be green, not... _purple_,'' Indigo said as she looked at Miss Hardbroom. ''I see...'' Hecate said as she could tell by the strong smell that it wasn't the correct mixture. ''You're lucky we have no spillage, Miss Moon,'' Hecate said calmly,'' I advise you reboil it and redo the potion.'' ''Yes, Miss Hardbroom,'' Indigo nodded as she did as Miss Hardbroom had instructed.

''Mildred Hubble,'' Hecate moved up to the next cauldron,'' I see that your invisibility potion is rather... adequate!'' Mildred smiled proudly as she watched Miss Hardbroom sign her notebook, with a B. ''Thank you, Miss Hardbroom,'' Mildred muttered as she reboiled the water as she began to write down the instructed notes. 

''What do you think, Miss Hardbroom?'' Ethel asked as she glared at Miss Hardbroom, glancing behind her, at her mother. ''Well, Well, Well! I need to say that I am not surprised!'' Hecate said with no emotion,'' A minus! I do hope to see improvement in the colour, it is rather... _odd_.'' Ethel just smiled though she was disappointed that she couldn't manage to exceed. By the time Hecate had checked all the potions, the bell rang. 

* * *

''Miss Hardbroom?'' Ursula caught up with Hecate, as they watched the girls leave the classroom. Giving Ursula a suspicious look, Hecate turned to face her, arms loosely folded against her chest. ''Yes? Mrs Hallow?'' Hecate asked as she looked innocently at her. ''We need to talk in the office,'' Mrs Hallow said as she looked at her report,'' I shall say that I do not need to see anymore.'' Hecate frowned. ''What do you...mean?'' Hecate asked as she tried not to look nervous. Ursula sighed as she said,'' I've seen quite enough...'' 

Hecate hoped that it wasn't anything negative. She hoped that she did the right thing. ''And?'' Hecate asked curiously. ''We need to speak to _all_ the staff,'' Mrs Hallow said as they walked out of the classroom. Quickly, they headed to the office. Hecate, having no clue about what's going on, she follows Ursula to the office, she could just pray that it was alright. She was absolutely exhausted and she hoped that she did not ruin everything _somehow_. 

''Miss Cackle,'' Ursula walked into the office, determination and tension painted all over her expressions. ''Yes?'' Ada stood up, glancing at Hecate. ''I have finished the inspection!'' Ursula said as she signed her report. ''So quickly? What happened?!'' Ada asked. ''Nothing, though I need to talk to all the staff!'' Ursula ordered as she watched Ada materialize them around the desk. 

''What is the matter that we need to discuss?'' Dimity asked, folding her arms. ''_Indigo Moon_,'' Ursula said as fiercely as she could. Ada looked absolutely distraught, she felt it coming. So did Hecate. ''What is wrong with the girl now?'' Gwen asked. ''She is not suitable at the school,'' Mrs Hallow said,''Knowing Miss Hardbroom's... _Past_... the girl is bringing bad influences on other students!'' Hecate had to cover her mouth from scoffing. 

''What do you mean bad influence on the girls?!'' Hecate agrued. ''Her low ability on basic health and safety,'' Ursula said,'' Are you judging my methods?'' ''Of course... not,'' Hecate shook her head,'' But the girl is staying at the academy.'' 

''Absolutely not!'' Ursula snapped,'' She'll go back to her homeand will attend a different academy! Or better... none at all!'' Ada gasps as she looks at Hecate's furious expression. ''No, She has _no _family other than... the Hubbles and...me!'' Hecate argued. ''I'm sorry, it is not my problem,'' Ursula said as Hecate swore she saw Ursula shrug her shoulders. 

''And you're supposed to be a health and safety inspector?!'' Gwen snapped. ''Do you have any idea who you are talking to?!'' Ursula asked as she wrote it down. Hecate could feel herself want to vanish, the pain that couldn't let go of her in the last few days had got worse. 

''We won't let Indigo leave...'' Hecate said firmly,'' Inform the council as much as you want but I won't let you take her rights off her!'' Mrs Hallow gave a disapproval look. ''Very loyal of you Hardbroom!'' Ursula sneered,'' Risking your reputation for a disgrace you have caused yourself!'' Gwen wanted to just shout at Ursula but she knew nothing would help. ''O am off to the council, the great wizard will assess what I have described of this _school_!'' Ursula said before materializing away.

* * *

''Do any of you care to explain what just happened?!'' Ada sounded angry, but mostly devastated. ''You can't just let her speak to anyone like that!'' Gwen argued as she truly hated Mrs Hallow, she never thought of her as a good person. ''What's going to be with the school?!'' Ada asked,'' what will that say about us?!'' 

''Ada... I... It's my fault, isn't it?'' Hecate looked furious but upset. ''Hecate... You shouldn't have...'' Ada began as Hecate walked out of the office. ''Hecate...'' Ada said louder to try stop Hecate but she had already closed the door after herself. ''Great!'' Ada sighed,'' Now, what do we do?'' ''Give her space, she'll get over it,'' Gwen advised as she looked at Dimity and Algernon, who were both silent. 

The next few days were tough, with the stress on their shoulders... Things only start getting worse and worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love ya all for the support! I am so happy that this story is a success. I hope you liked the last chapter, and I hope you liked this chapter, please leave kudos, that'd be awesome. Hope you hang by, soon comes more action!


	7. Chapter 7

With seven months after the attack, she still couldn't let go of her suspicions and doubts. Hiding it was getting tougher, she felt like she would never know the sensation of _calm_. She didn't deny her own suspicions of her sudden changes in emotions, _one _incident and she is infuriated. Still, she tried to act as _normal _as possible. With the last two months settling down, there was no news about January's inspection, which Hecate had quickly forgotten about. 

Hecate still spent many weeks tutoring Indigo, every afternoon Hecate would go through many lessons and through many textbooks, Though seeing that Indigo was starting to improve and looking grateful for the many hours of repeating materials, which told Hecate that she wasn't wasting her time. Following Indigo out of the potions classroom, Indigo turned to her. Hecate was on her way to Ada's office, where Ada wanted to speak to her and multiple other members of staff. Hecate had no clue about what Ada wanted to speak about. 

''Miss Hardbroom?'' Indigo spoke as she stood in the open doorway, holding the handle tightly, ready to close it, but seeing Miss Hardbroom quickly approach her, she let go of the handle, figuring out that it wasn't a great idea _at all _to shut the door in her teacher's face. 

''Yes, Indigo Moon?'' Miss Hardbroom said as she walked closer to the door, Indigo walking away as she watched Hecate close the door and with the elegant wave of her hand, the lock _clicked _shut. ''I... I wanted to say...'' Indigo started, twisting her sash around her hand as she spoke,'' Thank you... for tutoring me... It really helped me... it helped me with my studies and I am getting C's now...'' 

It was true what Indigo was stating, she was getting D's at the start of the year and she was slowly getting to B's, with a little push of motivation. Hecate nodded, she felt rather awkward for a moment, it hasn't been the first time someone had said something so _affecting_. 

''You're welcome,'' Hecate said as she could feel her lips twitch, as if she wanted to smile, though she paused herself before she let her nice side show_ too_ much. ''And... If you need anything then I'll be in my office,'' Hecate informed Indigo. Noticing the girl smile warmly made Hecate smirk in pride and relief once she watched Indigo slowly make her way to the gardens, which Hecate assumed was where Mildred Hubble and her friends were. 

* * *

Walking down the vacant corridors as the warm breeze escaped through the open exits. Hecate could see the girls running around on the beaming lawn, which the grass shone a light golden-green shade. The sound of the girls' laughter quietly echoed into the corridor like fading voices. It was a warm March, the warmest march in the last few _years_. With the girls outside, the corridors were free from the daily havoc. 

Walking into the office, she hardly noticed Ada sat at her large desk, the sunlight beamed intensely, making it difficult to figure out what was what for a few mere moments. Seeing that Gwen and Algernon were already present, Hecate knew they were only waiting for _Dimity_, who she had expected was going to be late. 

''Good afternoon Hecate,'' Ada smiled as she watched Hecate approach them, as they waited for Dimity. Still wondering what Ada's announcement was. The room was dimly lit, the fire was gently burning in the fireplace. Continually looking into the timepiece, Dimity finally was present. ''Finally,'' Hecate muttered as she let go of her timepiece. ''Calmly Hecate,'' Ada said calmly as she glanced at each one of them, as if she wanted to check if they were all present, though of course, they were all present. 

''Sorry I'm late! Got caught up with the broomstick shed,'' Dimity said as she glances at Hecate,'' It got a bit messed up so you know, _had_ to clear it up!'' Hecate just glanced at her disapprovingly before turning to Ada, asking,'' So? What's the news?'' Ada sighed, nodding. ''So, I have decided,'' Ada began as she took a long glance at her notes, where there were multiple scribbles and notes. 

''Julie's returning to the academy as the art teacher,'' Ada said straight forward, knowing that only one would be displeased, _Hecate_. Hecate stayed silent as she observed Dimity with a glare of disdain. Seeing that Ada was secure with her choice, knowing that Mildred had most definitely learnt her lesson, Hecate knew she had no point to argue in this matter. It was going to happen whether she liked it or _not_. 

She couldn't run away from it, knowing that she had already ran away from many decisions, with _one_ that permanently left her with second thoughts. Trying to stay positive, which was hardly an option, trying to think, after all that Julie had _helped_ them with, that she should actually exchange it by not acting the ways she did a year ago. Though Hecate knew that she would do a bad job trying and that it would probably be ruined in the first day or two.

''That's amazing!'' Dimity said as she gave Ada a grateful expression. 

''Absolutely wonderful!'' Gwen smiled warmly as she looked lovingly at her husband, Mr Rowan-Webb. ''I agree, It'll be great to have her back!'' Algernon added as he linked his arm with his wife's. They smile adoringly at each other before turning back to Ada. ''Now I expect_ each one_ of you to respect Julie, not like some last year,'' Ada looked at them, exceedingly longer at Hecate. Hecate looked away, looking at the still hanging picture of Miss Gullet and Agatha, trying to not look at Ada, as if Ada's expression was going to make herself feel guilty of last year. Though, Hecate took a few more moments before turning back to Ada.

''So, Julie will be here in an hour, I want you all to give her a nicer welcome than we had last year,'' Ada said as she watched Gwen, Algernon and Dimity walk towards the door, Hecate slowly after them. 

''Hecate,'' Ada said. Hecate turned to look at her. ''Yes, Ada?'' Hecate replied, hands behind her back, she felt like if she was a girl again, whenever she spoke to the headmistress. She forced herself to_ grow up_ a bit and act like any _normal_ adult would. She tensed her shoulders as she stood firmly. 

''I expect the _best_ of behaviour from you,'' Ada said calmly,'' I did find out what happened last year one lunchtime and I do not want the same _episode_ happening all over again, I trust that you will not do it again?'' Hecate solemnly nodded. ''Now, if you need to speak to me, you know you can,'' Ada added as she watched Hecate wandered to the door. Hecate glanced at Ada, nodding before exiting the office. 

* * *

Hecate never thought she could feel so _betrayed_. She thought Ada could _trust_ her, though it seemed different, that Ada didn't trust her. Though Hecate shook those thoughts away, telling herself that she deserves the least of trust when it comes to what happened last year, what she did and how she treated members of staff. 

Walking up to the entrance, she could see Julie already has arrived. She could see Mildred hugging her mother, welcoming her into the castle. She noticed how unsure Julie was about being back and Hecate did not blame her. Walking up to her, she wondered what to say, whether she's to be welcoming or the complete _opposite_. Noticing the anxious look of doubt Mildred had when she eyed both her and Julie. 

''Well met, _Ms_ Hubble!'' Hecate said as she smirked, glancing at both Mildred and Indigo. Julie looked rather alarmed for a mere moment before smiling, trying to hide how awkward she felt. ''Well me, Miss Hardbroom,'' Julie muttered loudly. Hecate turned to leave but turned back again. ''I expect that you know the rules by now and that things will be... _different_!'' Hecate said tensely but calmly. Julie nodded as she watched Miss Hardbroom walk towards the potions classroom. 

''Doesn't Miss Hardbroom seem... different?'' Julie asked Mildred, turning to Indigo. ''I mean, if you mean_ her_ making _me_ clean Indigo's mess then _yes_ she _is_ different!'' Ethel interrupted. ''We weren't asking you!'' Indigo muttered loudly as she watched Ethel stroll towards the staircase. ''Did she really?'' Julie asked as they wander down the corridors, on their way to Miss Cackle's office. 

''Yeah! It was awesome! You should have _seen_ Ethel's face!'' Mildred said as Indigo laughed. ''She has been defending me a lot,'' Indigo mentioned,'' But I never expected this much!'' Julie nodded as they got closer to the office. ''She's probably just been through a lot, when you two are an adult, you'll understand more from what I mean_ a lot_,'' Julie muttered as she walked up to the office, giving Mildred a thumbs up before walking in, leaving Mildred and Indigo wandering. 

* * *

Hecate walked into the potions classroom, she had rushed into the classroom, most definitely noticed by multiple students. At this point, she didn't care. Leaning against the door, she locked it. She had absolutely _no_ clue why she overreacted, making an utter fool of herself.The _pain_ was getting to her head, for the last few hours were probably the worst that she had felt in the last few days. She hissed as she moved for a moment, soon, she found herself forcefully getting to her seat. Biting her lip, she made it _eventually_. She knew that it would go away if she just waited. 

She spent the next ten minutes baring through the pain as she searched all of her drawers, knowing that she had a few doses, in case she had any migraines or aches. Finally, after finding it under all of her containers, she drank it instantly, not even caring about the cap, that ended up rolling under one of the shelves. 

She just wanted to pray and hope it worked, though after a few nervous moments, it seemed to work when Hecate started to plan the spring exams. Slowly, she felt rather relieved. Though she knew it'd come back, so she needed to be prepared, stupidly avoiding what this sign could mean for her... She let time do what it needs, she just wanted to get her work done and get some sleep for that night. 

Though, she knew that was not going to happen any time soon, she knew she'd be going through _hell_ that night so she _wasn't_ looking forward for tomorrow. Things were about to get _worse_.


	8. Break down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is on the edge of exposing, what happens when the truth turns to another level...

With another month past Hecate, eight months have roughly passed since the burdened attack. It was worse than Hecate ever realized what she had got herself into. With lessons cancelled due to Pippa Pentangle's visit, for more workshops. _Of course_ Hecate would think, rolling her eyes, though she was more positive about her presence. Knowing that Pippa hadn't been at Cackle's in the last year, she didn't deny that she missed her. Remembering two years ago, Pippa's short but heart-warming _speech_ before her departure kept her hopes up that she would forget about what her current state was like, with her severity with many disrespectful, clueless, mischievous girls had lowered at a drastic change.

With the words repeating in her head, it felt as if Pippa was with her. Though, of course, she was on her own, sitting uncomfortably at her desk, where she had much paperwork set aside, leaving a limited amount of space to do _any_ sort of potion or continue any work for that she had to follow as Deputy head. Though, noticing how the changes came so quickly, she felt too much shame to want to think herself as Deputy headmistress. 

Sighing, she rested her shoulders. With her last dose of potion finished, she knew she had_ nothing_ left to make the soon to come pain to fade. After a few fazed moments, Hecate began rummaging through her glass containers, filled with simplest ingredients, for many of the simplest potions. Looking at the labelled lids, she found many empty jars, even if there was a full jar of ingredients, she would still be out of multiple of the critically needed ingredients. Closing the drawer carelessly, she could hear the crack of the glass in the drawer. 

Panic was like a strike of lightning, when she could imagine how things _will_ turn to another level, with the torture getting worse even in a few hours, leaving her isolating herself for longer periods of time, she would leave dinner early and not leave her room until morning. Looking at her timepiece, she knew Pippa would arrive around now. Missing breakfast, she was forcefully waiting for lunch, not bothering to get something to eat. She finally stood up, walking towards the door, she turned back to look at her drawer, where she had kept her ingredients, before turning back to head to greet her _best_ friend. 

* * *

Walking past curious or excited students, Hecate strode towards the entrance hall, where she could see multiple students gathering around the entrance. Glancing at the curious Indigo, who had never seen Miss Pentangle, though the girl had been most definitely told by Mildred Hubble. Not pushing through the students she saw Ada approach her from the other side of the hallway. ''Morning, Hecate, I didn't see you at breakfast?'' Ada asked as she smiled at the girls, looking back at Hecate, her smile faded.

''I Over..._slept_,'' Hecate said as she walked closer to where she could see the door open. ''That's not like you to oversleep!'' Dimity interrupted as she passed them. _of course it isn't _Hecate rolled her eyes as she turned back to where she could see the glamorous pink figure, for a moment it was a pink blur before she focused her sight on where Pippa stood. For a moment, she was entirely fazed on Pippa's smile. Shaking herself out of her deep thoughts, she followed Ada towards Pippa. Passing the students, she felt her heart beat quicker as she walked closer to Pippa, who smiled at their presence. 

''Well met, Miss Cackle,'' Pippa smiled brightly as she turned from Ada, looking at Hecate. ''Well met, Miss Pentangle,'' Ada replied with the traditional greeting. ''Well met, Miss Pentangle,'' Hecate greeted. Pippa smiled. ''Well met, Hecate,'' Pippa said as she tensed at the sudden silence. 

''_Right_!'' Pippa turned to the crowd of girls,'' I am back for more workshops!''

Conversations started to erupt in the crowd of girls, a few girls started to cheer as they had enjoyed the modern magic and how _far_ magic can go. Pippa smiled at them as she walked through the crowd, they all follow her, intrigued and enthusiastic. Hecate strode away, slowly following them to where Pippa had gathered multiple fourth years to the potions classroom. Knowing that she was also present at Pippa's workshop, supervising the girls if there was anything that was not under _their_ control. 

* * *

The bell rang as the girls started gathering their bags. Unfolding her arms, Hecate walked up to the door, with the elegant wave of her hand, the door opened, shimmered marks of her magic vibrated in the air. Watching the girls walk in, she glanced at Pippa, who appeared to be rather different since their last conversation face-to-face. Her hair was longer from what Hecate _could_ remember and she couldn't find what was so different... 

Watching the girls sit down, she settled down, back into her desk as she watched Pippa pace the room for a moment before greeting the girls again. ''So, girls, I am glad to see you after a long year or even two!'' Pippa said cheerfully as she conducted the lesson. The class were still talking as she was ready to begin. Quietening them down, she began to show them from the simple blending spell, where they could blend multiple colours, such as blending a pink rose with a red, _even_ a nice creamy colour with a dark shade of red. 

Indigo was clearly intrigued by this, this brought back memories of when her non-magical self would imagine all the things she could have done with magic. Seeing Mildred accomplish the task, seeing the dark red rose slowly look as if white paint had spilt onto the petals, satisfyingly blending in. Indigo sighed as she watched the flower sit still in the glass vase, the petals didn't even change a brighter shade. 

''Miss Pentangle?'' Indigo asked as she watched Pippa compliment Mildred's rose. ''Yes, Indigo?'' Pippa turned to her, noticing how familiar the name felt. When she first heard Indigo's name, she felt a shiver up her spine. ''My rose, it didn't... It didn't change!'' Indigo said as she played with the stem of the rose. 

''Well, first, you seem to have miscalculated the ratio between how _much_ Aloe Vera you used with the thorns,'' Pippa looks at the runny mixture of Aloe Vera, which had slowly turned into a liquid. ''You don't need more hand half a handful of thorns and half a glass of Aloe Vera, make sure you keep it as a thick texture,'' Pippa continued,'' The mixture helps blend in what colour you decide to generate!'' Indigo nodded, smiling, as she grabbed another bowl. 

Walking away, Pippa wondered, the girl's name couldn't let go of her thoughts. She swore she remembered Hecate mention the name in the past, when they were in their final year. Glancing at Hecate, she had decided that she needs to ask Hecate something desperate. The bell soon rang, the girls excitedly headed for their next lesson, crowding by the door, they slowly made their way out, soon leaving Hecate and Pippa alone in the empty classroom, which smelt romantically like roses, mixed with the scent of Aloe Vera. 

* * *

''About Indigo Moon,'' Pippa spoke, trying to catch Hecate's full attention, trying to remove the tension that surrounded them. Hecate looked up at her, face paler than usual, Pippa suspected that Hecate was hiding something. ''I know you aren't telling me something,'' Pippa added as she sat down on the chair that was placed opposite Hecate's desk. Watching Hecate look away from her, she nodded, gesturing to Hecate to spill the truth. 

''She's...'' Hecate began, voice _almost_ inaudible.

''She's _who_?'' Pippa asked as she moved the chair closer to Hecate. She knew that Hecate's expression told her that things were not alright, not even Hecate's voice was familiar to Pippa, at least the one that she knew, her firm and calm voice had disappeared into something else. Hecate wasn't the Hecate she _knew_ a few years ago. 

''She's been stone for... _Thirty_ years,'' Hecate said as she nervously looked up at Pippa. Pippa thought Hecate was joking for a moment, though, knowing that Hecate never joked, Pippa knew that this was serious. She knew that Hecate had told her about Indigo but Hecate had told her that she had moved away. Hecate had lied to her, and got away with it without telling her anything, the truth. 

''You... You_ lied_!'' Pippa said, voice high-pitched as she shook her head violently. Seeing Hecate's face turn paler, she wasn't sure whether this was all a dream or had she just screamed at Hecate?! She looked shocked, mouth gaped open for a long, tense moment before she began to apologize. 

''I'm sorry, Hecate!'' Pippa said, her voice stumbling as she begged Hecate to forgive her. Grabbing Hecate's hand, stopping Hecate from standing up. Something was off, there was magic buzzing in the air. She could tell that the magic was not normal, it was drained and weak. And seeing that it wasn't here when she was doing the workshops. ''_Hecate_, your magic...'' Pippa said, instantly knowing that it was coming from Hecate. 

''Nothing... It's _fine_,'' Hecate shook her head, ripping her hand out of Pippa's hold. ''Of course it isn't?! Your magic is drained out,'' Pippa said, seeing Hecate in the state she was, it left Pippa distraught. 

''_I know_... It's nothing,'' Hecate denied as she stood up so suddenly she couldn't hold her own weight. It was quicker than either Pippa or Hecate could progress. One moment, Hecate was up and the next she was collapsed on the floor. Pippa stood there, horrified at the scene. ''Hecate...'' Pippa knelt down to her friend, shaking her shoulder,'' Hecate!'' No answer. Hecate was so still that it freaked Pippa out. 

Not knowing what to do, she ran for help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter, it is the part you have waited for...


	9. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is finally out, how do the staff react to the news?

Students whispered and muttered as they watch the chaos in the corridor. Watching Pippa hurry down the corridor many quickly pushed aside, alarmed as they watch Pippa hurry past them. 

As the bell rang, the third years had another period of potions, which they oftenly dreaded. Knowing that they still had another lesson of workshops in potions they were interested in knowing what Miss Pentangle had ready for them. Many had stepped out of line as they watched the corridors empty, many of them had started getting restless as the silence had now longer and more tense.

"Where are they?" Felicity peered down the empty hallway. Enid shrugged her shoulders as she let her leather bag fall against the wall. Watching the class crowd together, Mildred noticed that the door wasn't properly shut.

* * *

"Mildred?" Indigo said as she noticed Mildred creep up to the slightly open door, the blinding glow of a potion could be seen through the small gap.

Mildred glanced at Indigo, telling Indigo with the look on her face that she was going to step inside.

Knowing that it was a reasonable decision, despite how much trouble they would get into, she followed Mildred. Opening the door wider, Mildred had stopped in her tracks, as if her body had froze. 

"what is it?" Indigo walked in, the class outside the classroom, all trying to peer in. With them all pushing past each other, there was chaos and commotion."Boody hell!" They hear Felicity almost cry out as her voice trembled unrecognizingly. The students were more curious in what was wrong.

"HB?" Mildred suddenly snapped as she walked up to Miss Hardbroom, who was on the floor, so still she looked dead. Indigo stood hesitantly beside felicity as she looked at the doorway, where they students slowly parted.

The sight of Miss Cackle was relieving, knowing that the staff knew. The girls gathered around again before they hear Miss Pentangle tell them to go to the library. 

"Girls, go to the library now! Please," Ada said rather too fiercely as she looked at the terrifying scene. The girls groan as Maud and Enid walked towards the door, followed by Felicity. "Mildred, Indigo! You too," Ada said as she glanced at Pippa. Mildred headed for the door as Indigo decided that she deserved to be there.

"But I NEED to be here! I want to know what's going on!" Indigo argued as she folded her arms.

"Come on, Indie!" Mildred said as she held Indigo by the wrist. Indigo pulled away as she walked closer to Miss Cackle. Hearing their conversation, Mildred didn't move from their place.

"We need help," They hear Pippa tell Ada as they try to wake Hecate, failing. Mildred glanced at Indigo as they walked up to Miss Cackle. "I said to leave, girls!" Ada said as she sighed heavily.

"No, we want to stay here!" Indigo argued further. "Yeah," Mildred nodded as she looked down at Miss Hardbroom. Ada exhaled heavily. 

"Let them, we can' force them to go," They hear Pippa say to Ada in dismay. Ada nodded as she transferred them away...

* * *

They appeared into Hecate's quarters, which was unfamiliar to both Indigo and Mildred. Though, Pippa known this bedroom like the back of her hand, knowing because she had visited Hecate multiple times.

"Is this place usually this... Messy?" Indigo asked as she circled the large bed, where Hecate layed, not even a movement can be seen from the transfer.

"It definitely is not," Pippa shook her head. For a moment, Pippa didn't confirm herself that it is Hecate's bedroom. Neither did Ada recognize the room. 

"What now?" Mildred asked as she stood next to Indigo. "We called for help, now, we wait for news," Ada sighed as she sat down on the chair next to the bed. 

* * *

"Well met!" The Witch transferred in. "well met,"Ada and Pippa both said at the same time.The witch was rather old but seemed rather firm. Indigo tensed her shoulders at the severe look the witch gave both her and Mildred a disapproval look. 

"What is the problem?" The witch raised her eyebrow at Ada and Pippa. "She fainted," Pippa swallowed as her voice trembled. "I see," The witch muttered as she began to do a few tests. Them five minutes felt like an hour. 

"Well?" Indigo asked finally, breaking the silence. "Malnourished and that is severely," The witch said rather tensely as she turned to Ada and Pippa. 

"How?" Pippa turned to Ada, who looked distraught. "I tried... She just never joins us," Ada shook her head in shame. Pippa sighed. "I understand..." Pippa said as she turned back to the witch.

"Will she be okay?" Mildred asked as she didn't like the silence that repetitively continued.

"Wait..." She said for a moment as she held the stefescope at Hecate's chest as she lowered it. "What is it?!" Ada looked alarmed as she saw the shocked expression on the older witch's face.

"She's..." The witch began, " Did you know she is Pregnant?!" Silence.

"Absolutely not!" Ada shook her head, almost shrieking. Indigo and Mildred look at each other in shock. "No?" The witch looked alarmed," No one knows?"

"No one," Pippa shook her head. "I think I know, but the children need to leave!" The woman said firmly. The two left, rather took aback, they said nothing. But knowing that HB was pregnant made them want to scream and shudder.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ada and Pippa were sat down, though they did not understand what could be worse than what they had discovered. 

"I have a question," The witch said as she walked towards them. "What?" Pippa asked, getting impatient.

"Was she... Alone? Any time in the school year?" The witch turned to Ada. Ada thought for a moment. "The only time she was alone for a few days... Was on that... Camping tripthat she did not... Go to," Ada realized.

"I suspect that it was..." The witch began, " I need to contact the council, we need to report this, she may have had a horrible visitor one of them nights..." Ada looked at Pippa, they were both shocked, unable to say anything.

"It makes sense!" Ada shook her head as her voice trembled. "What?!" Pippa looked at Ada. "She has been avoiding us and... Oh, for goodness sake! What do we do?!" Ada said as she glanced at Hecate.

"May I ask you, when was this camping trip?" The witch asked. "October," Ada said. The witch looked shocked, more shocked than before.

"What?" Pippa asked as she looked up from where she deeply thought of what she could have done to help or at least find out sooner, if she only visited sooner. She brushed the thoughts away, looking back at the reality of their situation.

"wait... It is... June..." She calculated," 8 months have passed! Well, then, I am afraid the matter is not closed!" This is where the trouble grows worse... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you liked the last chapter, I wrote this on my phone and the spelling may be Terrible. I had to change my Instagram as I forgot my password due to a new phone but I found the time to update today.


	10. The case is not closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matters haven't been finished yet...

After another hour of concern, both Pippa and Ada had given up with Hecate not going to want to tell them about what happened, even if she hasn't even woken yet. Many students were constantly restless, wanting to know what happened, though no news was told to the girls. The only girls who knew were Indigo and Mildred, though they have promised Miss Cackle that they won't tell anyone, especially Felicity or Ethel. Both Ada and Pippa haven't told anyone yet, the shock still containing them, though they wished to tell the staff everything.

They knew the truth will be exposed, even if they tried to tell them, the fate will expose to everyone any ways.They didn't have long. They wanted to know who he was, who had ruined Hecate's life, though they didn't want to even think of him, who he was? It didn't matter now that he had caused misery. 

* * *

They had hesitantly left Hecate alone, they didn't want her alone after knowing what had happened, though it was no surprise that they would fear that. They had decided that they were to tell the staff, it was no secret from them. Pippa and Ada had dismissed lessons and cancelled the workshops, due to serious complications. But really, Pippa wasn't in the state to teach the workshops. Now, most students have left the castle, to the yard, due to the heat. 

''Ada, It'll be okay,'' Pippa said as they quickly made their way to the office,'' We just tell the staff and I'm sure they'll accept it!'' Ada didn't reply, knowing that Pippa wasn't as sure as she sounded.

With the hallways empty, the silence being more noticed than usual, they walked into the office. ''Right, is everyone here?'' Ada asked as she walked up to her desk, scanning the room, all the staff were present. They nod solemnly as they circled the desk. Gwen and Algernon held hands as if nothing had happened though their concern grew when they saw the tension follow in after both headmistresses. Dimity was impatiently tapping her foot while she was aware of the rouble, though it was unclear to her what was going on and Julie was deep in her thoughts. 

''What's going on, Ada? Many girls are questioning us on Miss Hardbroom, Is everything alright?'' Gwen asked, she was the only person who had built up the courage to ask Ada about the situation. Ada exhaled as she glanced at Pippa one last time before saying,'' It is not alright.'' That is all she said, the small sentence brought anxiety and tension to them all, knowing that things were not alright. The room was still silent when Ada had finally calmed her nerves, before she starts shouting at the staff, who were waiting for more news about what is happening. ''Hecate's...'' Ada began, feeling Pippa's hand squeeze her shoulder,'' Something happened...'' 

''Tell us, Miss Cackle,'' Julie asked as she could feel the time dragging along. ''When we were on the camping trip, remember?'' Ada asked as she looked at each one of the staff. ''Yes, We remember,'' Gwen nodded as she let go of her husband's hand. They were not expecting what Pippa told them next. ''Well, Hecate's Pregnant,'' Pippa said straight forward, knowing that all of them couldn't take it any more.

Silence. 

The silence lasted for a few long seconds. Ada feared the staff's worst reaction, though there wasn't much of a reaction they could get, it could be either good or bad. Ada looked at their expressions, their expression was priceless though it was nothing hilarious at that moment. ''But...'' Algernon broke the silence,'' How's that p-possible?!'' The silence was getting worse. ''That's the problem, it was... It was all an accident but whoever did this is a criminal,'' Ada gave them the clue of what it meant. She wasn't ready to even tell them entirely what happened. 

''What's going to happen now?'' Julie asked. 

Ada exhaled before saying,'' Now, there isn't much we can do... Sadly, We don't have long until the consequences...'' They frown for a moment before they realize what Ada means. ''Bloody hell,'' Julie muttered. ''You can go,'' Ada said, almost inaudible. They nod as they walk towards the exit. 

* * *

Once the staff left, Pippa paced the room for a moment, turning to Ada. ''So, let's go see what's with Hecate,'' Pippa suggested as she looked down at the ground. Ada nodded as she transferred them with the click of her fingers. It was a quick transfer, rather quick for them to process, leaving both of them rather light-headed. Ada did hope that Hecate woke, she was desperate to speak to her, feeling rather guilty of not knowing earlier. 

The room didn't seem any different from when they left it, the room felt cursed with concerns, the same worries formed back in their thoughts. They didn't know had awful one day can get, learning from previous tragedies, like the founding stone, that proved that days at Cackle's academy will never change. The constant troubles they get themselves into was unstoppable and it was uncontrollable. 

Ada could hear Pippa's gasp, which brought her to her attention. Seeing Pippa walk up to Hecate, who was sat up, jolted from her unconsciousness. Quickly following Pippa to the bed, she couldn't help but want to speak to Hecate, though the look on Hecate's face was bringing her second thoughts, the guilt that she carried like a burden was unbearable. 

''Hecate, You're awake...'' Pippa began,'' You scared us...'' That felt like a bullet to the chest, the tone that Pippa spoke, it was unforgiving. ''What happened?'' Hecate asked, voice unrecognizable. Pippa held her hand. Hecate felt her heart beat faster as she felt Pippa's hand in hers. She felt the awkwardness grow stronger as she wanted to say something but nothing came out. ''You collapsed in the classroom,'' Ada explained as she studied the room closer, looking at all the objects that sat on the shelves. The dull colours were rather uncomfortable, which was something they were all used to in the castle, but this felt different. 

''Did I?'' Hecate asked, she could still feel the pain still fadedly ache, her head pounding intensely. ''Yes, This might come to a shock for you but...'' Pippa began as she looked at Hecate, who looked the weakest she had ever been. Pippa had never seen Hecate other than strict, tense or calm but never weak or looking so miserable.''You do know what is coming? Do you know that you're pregnant?'' Pippa asked as she could see Hecate tense up and turn pale.

''What? No, that's... That's not true!'' Hecate said, she wanted to argue, she knew she was in denial. ''I know, but it's true,'' Ada stated as she paced the room, the floorboards creaking. Hecate shook her head, though they could see that Hecate knew. Of course Hecate knew but never did she think it would actually happen. ''Are you going to dismiss me?'' Hecate asked,'' After what happened...'' Ada looked horrified for a mere moment. Pippa just glanced at Ada. ''No, Hecate, you know I won't do that,'' Ada said as she turned to look at the clock, it was slowly getting late. 

''I am just so sorry that I did not know earlier,'' Ada shook her head,'' Why didn't you tell me? I don't understand...'' Pippa let go of Hecate's hand, Hecate felt awful when she noticed what she had hidden from them, how big of a mistake it was, keeping it a secret. 

''I... I'm sorry, Ada,'' Hecate shook her head, not looking up at Ada. Ada looked at her, she didn't look tense as she calmed down, she wasn't as upset when she felt relief from Hecate's apology. ''But really...'' Pippa asked,'' Why didn't you say anything?'' Hecate sighed, saying,'' I... It was stupid... I don't know.'' Though Hecate knew why she didn't say, she felt too much shame to say anything. Were things calmer now? Now that they sorted things out, or while things get worse Now that things are slowly exposing itself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have missed an update on Wednesday, I wasn't well and probably have stayed up 'til midnight on a school night so there was no chance I was going to finish without having a mental breakdown, but here I am... Sorry about the delay for those waiting for an update.


	11. Things haven't improved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything, things are not yet finished with...

The morning sunlight shone at the walls of the castle, making it shine beautifully golden. The remaining of yesterday's rain had sank into the soil as the summer heat dried the remaining of puddles and damp grounds.

They had updates on what was happening, knowing that today was when the most of the troubles on Hecate's mind could be dealt with. Though things wouldn't finish there.

It was Sunday morning, it was rather busy when Hecate woke that morning. The room was empty and the only sound that echoed in the room was the large clock and the shuffling down in the corridors. 

Sitting up was difficult, though she forced herself out of the bed, despite the fact that Ada had told her that she was forbidden to leave anywhere away from her quarters, due to the fact that she had restricted strengths in using magic or physical activities, well, walking long lengths.

The pain felt worse, but the stress was slowly letting go, off her shoulders, which didn't make the pain feel as unbareable as it was already.

She couldn't hear her own thoughts from the pounding in her head. She couldn't remember much from yesterday, except for the news that felt like a shot to the chest. Everytime she reminded herself of it, she felt tears well up in her eyes.

The knock on the door was sudden, bringing her back to where she stood in the middle of her bedroom, frozen in her thoughts. The door opened seconds later after she sat down on the edge of her bed, trying to pretend she hadn't been up.

* * *

"Good Morning, Hecate," the familiar sound of Pippa's voice made her look up. Pippa's hair was down to her shoulders, Hecate couldn't take her eyes of Pippa, she never saw Pippa without her hair tied up and in her formal attire.

Pippa was dressed in some simple clothes; a light pink blouse and loose trousers. She looked beautiful.

"I thought... I thought you went back to Pentangle's," Hecate frowned as she noticed the tray of food Pippa had placed down not far from where Hecate sat.

"I did, earlier this morning," Pippa said as she glanced around the room.

"How long was I asleep?" Hecate asked, knowing that if Pippa managed to fly back to Pentangle's meant she must have slept longer.

"A good 12 hours, it is almost 10 O'clock," Pippa smiled softly," I suspect you hadn't slept much this week?" 

"Well, I haven't slept much but..." Hecate struggled to bring up something to say at all. 

"Quiet now," Pippa told her," Now, eat the breakfast I brought up. Ada says that you are to eat whether you want to or not... After everything, we don't want you ill again." 

Hecate just sighed as she felt Pippa's hand on her shoulder. She ate the breakfast, awkwardly in the company of Pippa, she felt like a child that had to be watched at every move. 

After a long silence, Pippa finally spoke, saying," You know, Hecate, we just want the best for you." Hecate nodded, not looking up at Pippa. But from what Hecate heard, she could hear that Pippa sounded upset, on the verge of tears. 

"You know, we don't want abything bad to happen-" Pippa said but was took aback when Hecate snapped,"-I know!" 

"Fine..." Pippa stood up from the bed, sounding hurt and tired," I'll leave you alone... If you really want that..." She was walking to the door, not turning back to Hecate. 

"Pippa..." Hecate said, almost in audibly as the door closed shut. She carelessly transferred from her place, to Pippa. 

She could see the room transforming to where she could see Pippa walking up the corridor. The floor she had transferred onto was shaking or was it just her? The sudden blurr and darkness. 

* * *

She woke up again. But this time this wasn't a known area. She could feel her magic being pulled at, like if someone was pulling her magic off her. It was the feeling she had, the feeling when she was outside of the boundaries she was attached to. 

There was a bright light... It was blinding. The voices were muffled as she felt herself going back to her senses, did she pass out? She asked herself. 

She turned to se the blurred pink figure and another figure, which they slowly became clearer to her. It was Ada and Pippa. The unknown smells were uncomfortable as Hecate turned to look around.

The room was a light blue and the same size as her quarters. The place was a hospital, those magical ones that are only a few. 

"Hecate, you're awake?!" Ada asked, though she looked relieved, for a moment, until she saw how furious Ada looked. 

"You were not to move from your room!" Ada said firmly," Can't you listen?!" Hecate glanced at Pippa, but didn't say anything other than, " Sorry..." 

Ada sighed, saying, " This is getting ridiculous, this is going too far! I am far from furious, this is for your own sake not mine or anyone else's..." Again, Hecate glanced at Pippa, who felt more and more guilty when they met eyes. 

"Ada..." Pippa finally spoke, voice shaking. Ada looked up at her, rather unimpressed by the current situation.

"It is my fault..." Pippa said, not looking up at them, she knew that she shouldn't have just run off... 

"No?!" Hecate argued but stopped when she winced in the sudden pain. 

"Yes! I stormed off after... Something... And Hecate went after me, she transferred... It is all my fault!" Pippa said as she almost burst into tears," I am sorry, I really am... I didn't mean to!" 

"It's alright, I shouldn't have transferred," Hecate said as she felt the pain worsen every time she spoke. Finding herself curled up, trying to stop the pain, which just worsened. 

Things came a blurr as she saw a doctor walk in and things just started to get worse. 

"What are you going to do?" Pippa asked as she saw them get tense. 

"I believe it is time, now please move aside, we have this under control," The doctor said, but his voice did not sound as if he was fully telling the truth. 

They just had to wait and see what was going to happen next... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am So sorry for 2 weeks delay on this, had trouble with mentally writing this due to how long it is and how I am lacking ideas to make this story actually work. Thanks for 27 kudos and I hope no one is mad for this.


	12. The decline and the kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Hecate changes her mind thanks to a long chat with the pink witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for 30 kudos, all of you are so nice. Hope you like this. Finally the Hicsqueak part you have been waiting for in the tags

It was a long wait while Ada and Pippa sat on the chairs, waiting for news about how things were going with the... Child, or so they thought... The news they were going to get was more than they would expect. 

They had spent about a whole day, anxiously waiting for news, which every now and then was told, but nothing more shocking than they had received about three days ago. 

They kept most of the staff updated, though only Indigo and Mildred had been told, under restriction of telling anyone, not even their closest friends. Not until everything was alright and steadied.

* * *

It had been an hour since Hecate had left the small room, where the doctors studied and took tests for any updates. Only did they know what waited for them when they discovered something surprising. 

Pippa and Ada were sat next to each other, mostly silent but mentioned a few uncomfortable topics that they needed to discuss knowing that things would change with the new arrival. 

"Well met," a nurse walked in, she looked serious by the look on her face. 

"Well met," Both of them replied, standing up, glancing at the file that she held tightly in her grip. They looked hopeful, they hoped it was alright. 

"So? How is she doing?" Pippa asked, first to ask the desperate question. 

"Fine, it has all finished now but..." The nurse began, raising her eyebrows as she sighed heavily, looking down at some tests done on the 'child'. 

"What?" Ada asked, nervous. 

"Well, we have further updates... It went shockingly good!" She smiled, but it faded when she had to tell the news. 

"How is the child?" Ada asked as she felt Pippa's hand on her shoulder. 

"There are two of them," The nurse smiled weakly. They were happy but worried for a moment, along with the shock. 

"What do you mean?" Pippa asked as she avoided eye contact with the nurse. 

"They are twin girls!" The nurse smiled, " Congratulations." They frown but nod as they follow the nurse out of the certain section, up a lift and turning into a completely different section. 

* * *

  
They walk into the room where Hecate laid, looking out of the large window, which shown the lowering sun that evening. 

"Hecate!" They gasp in relief as they walk towards her, noticing the sadness on Hecate's face. It seemed that she wasn't happy. 

"What's the matter?" Ada asked as she heard the door open behind them. It was another nurse walking in with the two tiny girls and a doctor after them. The girls were in a shared cot as it was placed close to Hecate, who replaced to look at them. 

"Don't you want to hold them?" The nurse asked, she seemed calm but it wasn't convincing to Hecate, who shook her head, refusing to hold them, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Alright..." The doctor replied as he glanced at the two girls, who were calm, eyes shut tightly. 

"In an hour, those two are fed, a few bottles are down in the drawer... Then we will do an examination before bed," He said directly before turning to the door. 

He walked out, leaving Pippa and Ada silent. 

"Aww..." Pippa smiled as she glanced down at the two. They had different coloured wristbands with their number and time of birth. The smallest one had a blue band while the slightly more healthy-looking had a red band. 

"What are you going to name them?" Ada asked, looking rather positive now that everything looked alright. 

"I don't want to keep them..." Hecate shook her head, looking hesitantly at the two. 

"What?" Pippa almost cried out as she looked as if she wanted to fight to make Hecate keep them," You can't!" 

"I don't even know how to take care of them!" Hecate argued," And I can't keep them at Cackle's!" 

"No one said you couldn't!" Ada said as she walked closer to the large window, glancing out at the empty, wet courtyard and the pebbled pavement. What were they going to do? 

* * *

Ada had left the room, to go and get herself and Pippa a cup of coffee. She had left Pippa, asking her to try and convince Hecate to keep the girls. Ada understood that it was definitely overwhelming for Hecate but she knew that Hecate would never give away her own daughters. 

Pippa sat on the bed, next to Hecate. She could see Hecate was avoiding looking at her, which was not helping her from giving up. 

"Hecate..." Pippa sighed, " I am sorry... For yesterday's argument..." 

Hecate shook her head, replying, " I said it is alright... I am just... I haven't told you... Something..." The closer Hecate got to what she wanted to say, she started to mumble, blushing. 

"What could you possibly say say that would make, you, Hecate Hardbroom, blush!" Pippa teased, chuckling. 

Hecate frowned for a moment before continuing, " I... For the last three years, since... Mildred got us together... I..." Pippa started getting impatient as she watched Hecate struggle to just tell her the truth.

"Just say it straight forward," Pippa smiled, rolling her eyes.

"I'm in love with you... Since you first appeared at Cackle's, I am sorry, but you just... I just... I love you so much!" Hecate spilled it out despite the embarrassment that overtook Hecate's emotions and actions. 

Pippa just looked at Hecate for a moment, before she smiled softly. 

" I love you too, you should have told me sooner!" Pippa said, her voice rather embarrassed too as she blushed.

"But..." Hecate tried to say in disbelief but before she knew it Pippa pulled Hecate towards her for a kiss! Hecate's eyes widened for a moment before she felt relief and delight, as if it was suffocating her from all the excitement. 

But just as they separated Ada walked in, rather surprised but smiled at them as if she saw nothing. 

"Have you reconsidered?" Ada asked Hecate, who then glanced at the two sleeping twin girls. 

"I think I might keep them," Hecate smiled, Happiness so strong she just wanted to smile for decades. She just smiled weakly, covering her emotions, which wanted to burst with the overflowing Happiness. 

Maybe it was a Happy ending after all... 


	13. The News & the impossible return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn for the worse when Hecate had accepted being a mother

The week passed quickly and before they knew it, it was Friday evening and the last time they could look back to, it was a Sunday evening, when the twin girls arrived. They were smaller than average newborns, they were extremely small. They weighed so little though they were the average height of a new born.

Hecate was still bed ridden, even 5 days after. Though it was understandable seeing that she was still weak both with her magic and physically. She would have to stay away from magical activity and limited physical activity for atleast a month.

They were lucky, both Hecate and the children, that they had no further difficulties. The twins could have had disabilities or permanent problems with health. Hecate could have had complications after having no care with the twins. It was indeed lucky that it ended the way it was and not in a rougher situation.

It turned out that they were both healthy, though it was left to Hecate to think of a name for the twins, which she had thought of carefully. Wanting their names to be unique but suitable as Hardbroom she knew that they would be called Ava and Kelsey. Ava was the smallest and the loudest (as in crying) and Kelsey was the quieter one, the tallest and the one who stayed awake the longest, as Ava would sleep most of the evening and the night.

* * *

The sun rose, the sunlight lighting up the large room. The sound of Ava's cries woke Hecate in a jolt, groaning she sat on the edge of the bed as she looked deeply at both girls, cuddled together In one cot.

Shaking one of the bottles of powdered milk, she picked up Ava, rocking her gently. She smiled as she remembered when Pippa held the girls, when Kelsey almost vomited down her dress. Hecate honestly didn't regret having the two though she just wished that she didn't have to suffer.

She glanced at the clock, it was roughly past six. It was silent as the fresh smell of rain filled the room from the slightly open window. Putting Ava back down next to Kelsey, who slept soundly. Stroking their pale cheeks she never felt so lucky as she reflected on everything.

Sitting down onto the bed, she couldn't help but feel excitement but relief hit her hardly in the chest as she thought of the kiss Pippa gave her last week and how Pippa smiled at her since then, how much she cared for the two girls. The next few hours passed by when Hecate fell asleep, she felt like she never slept in days though she had slept a good 8 hours, the longest in the last long amount of time.

* * *

The next time she woke, there was Ada and Pippa. They both were holding the girls, who both looked restless. She had glanced at the clock again, it was nine that morning.

"I apologise..." Hecate said as she moved to the edge of the bed," I must have fell asleep!" Pippa sat down next to her, putting Kelsey in her arms.

"Don't worry about it!" Ada smiled as she could see Pippa quickly kiss her. Hecate blushed awkwardly as she smiled at Pippa, looking back Down at Kelsey, who looked adorable in the light red ladybird onsie that Pippa had given her, and a pink unicorn onsie for Ava. Ada seemed rather tense as she looked at the twins.

"Is everything alright? Ada?" Hecate asked as she looked up from where she sat. Ada nodded silently as she just smiled. Hecate wasn't convinced, she knew that things could be bad now that she was a mother of two and how unexpected it was to anyone.

"is everything alright? Something is not right isn't it?" Hecate said, concern painted on her expression. Ads couldn't help but hide the fear in her expression.

* * *

"Hecate... There is something me and Pippa haven't told you..." Ada said as she could see Pippa's smile disappear as she knew what Ada wanted to speak about, if wasn't good and it could end things badly. 

"What?" Hecate asked as she could see a sudden puff of smoke. And there he was, the great wizard. It was the person that Hecate did not want to see right now. Knowing he would probably something against her will. 

"Well met!" They say tensely. 

The frown on his face told them that it was not a good reaction to what happened, of course it wouldn't be. Especially that it wasn't the first time in a while that something had turned downhill at Cackle's academy. "One thing, Egbert!" Pippa stood up, looking at him with the most hateful look she could give him. Though it did not seem to affect him, he looked just as severe as he arrived. 

"Right... I expected more responsibility for the safety and health at Cackle's academy and because it isn't the first incident at the school the children are not allowed to be at the castle!" He said straight forward. 

"Excuse me, Egbert, but... How DARE you! How dare you take something away from it's only rightful owner! Especially that it is not one child but two! You will not ruin my friends life as much as you already have!" Pippa argued, not even a care in the world about the noise. 

"Miss Pentangle!" He roared, Ada flinched in shock at his temper, " I will be the judge of the childrens' parent when we meet at the council with both Hecate Hardbroom and the father!" There was a long moment of silence. 

"Even if it means that I hunt him down, and before you critisize me I do know about the rape and he will be at a safe distance from everyone at the council! I will see you all at 9 Sharp on Monday!" He said firmly, before anyone could argue, he was gone, only leaving a note about the meeting. 

"That evil..." Pippa tried to say something but ended up sighing, giving up on what she wanted to say. She saw Hecate putting the child back in the crib, in tears. 

"Hecate..." Ada said, " I am. So sorry!" They were all distraught, they were so annoyed by how rude the great wizard could be, just transferring in and leaving them with nothing but a small notice. Pippa was so angry that she was red in anger. 

"No, I can't just let him take them! He... They... They are mine!" Hecate said as she wanted to hide the two, as if the great wizard was a murderer. Though for them, he was a huge danger for them, knowing he can just take them with a click of his finger. They could be never seen again, they could be sent far away from them. 

"We won't let him!" Pippa tried to determine Hecate, though it was not working. Hecate didn't reply. 

"I know what we need to do..." Ada said in shock as she glared at them. They stared back at her in shock. What was going to help them? What would Ada be able to do to prevent the twins from being forcefully taken?

"What could possibly stop him?" Hecate asked as Pippa didn't look convinced. 

"The father." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being supportive, I am so happy that you all are liking it so far


	14. Falling apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How things get worse, how Pippa and Hecate's relationship grows stronger and how their plan begins...

The morning, that next day, was not eventful. With the summer heat and the end of the week coming along, it was obvious that Hecate was not ready to leave the hospital. The doctor said that they weren't happy with having her to leave the hospital without extra check ups. Seeing as Hecate was still suffering from abdominal pains every evening told them that they would keep her in for another week or so, with the twins still having serious examinations, which too were delayed.

It was only yesterday that the great wizard had taken Hecate's parental rights over the girls, though they knew that he had no right to do it. Though they knew that he would not listen to their reasons of why Hecate should have the twins back.

No one except for the staff knew about Hecate's pregnancy. Only Mildred and Indigo were told, no other students were allowed to know, now that it was not the best time, now that they had the council to deal with.

* * *

Hecate woke that morning, the sound of Ava's crying was now as if her alarm clock. Every morning it was the same child, from six to eight, any time within them hours would be when Ava would start to cry, even scream if Hecate decided to deliberately ignore her, especially that morning.

She layed in her bed, not even turning to the girls, staring at the ceiling she could hear the sound of her crying slowly grow louder and louder.

Still not getting up, the scream of the child, searching for her mother's attention. It got so loud, Hecate just sat up instantly. Seeing the two that morning was not helping her current feelings.

She really did not want to give the children away, she knew that they were not planned, that she wasn't wanting to keep the children just earlier that week, she just wanted to see them grow up. She didn't want to have them live away from their real mother, she was their mother, no one else.

She sat up, despite the sickening feeling in her stomach. Seeing the twins made things worse, having remembered yesterday's conversation with the great wizard just made Hecate just want to go back to sleep and not wake up. She didn't look up when the door opened. She only looked up when she saw her or him approach the cot. She wasn't at all relieved when it wasn't one of the nurses.

"Who are you?" Hecate snapped as she wasn't prepared if this was someone from the council, to take away her children.

"It's alright... I am the hospital psychologist," She smiled as she walked away from the cot. Slowly towards the bed. Hecate rolled her eyes, she hated the atmosphere this woman brought in with her.

"The doctor organised some time this morning, he said it would be best if I had a chat with you this morning," She said, as all of them do. Hecate hated the woman's tone, the way she spoke as if she was a child. She was not going to listen to it, it made her feel sick that this woman could say that everything will be okay, because for Hecate, nothing seemed okay.

"I don't see a point of this," Hecate said rather rudely . She didn't want to hear it, she just wanted to be with Pippa, just like they were days ago, together. She could still remember Pippa's kiss, it felt like she wasn't in the place she was, not in the state she was in.

"I know it might be hard but, maybe we could talk," She carried on. She seemed kind, she didn't seem at all suspicious.

"Please, no," Hecate shook her head as she felt worse as she had a train of thoughts going through her mind. She wanted to let it all out but she didn't want to speak to some stranger that walked in with a clipboard. Seeing her shoulders slump, as if she given up, which seemed relieving for Hecate, watching her nod and stand up.

"Alright, I am not here to force anyone, Congratulations on the two," she said, which didn't do anything to help at all. That just worsened what was happening, she was having her children taken away from her and she did not wish to be congratulated on that.

Watching the door close, she could hear Ava crying again. She felt herself heating up with anger and stress. She wanted to shout at Ava, tell her to shut up, but she but her lip before she let herself lay back down onto the pillow, and cried

* * *

The next thing she could remember was a hand on her shoulder, someone was in the room now. The pillow was wet, her face was wet and she felt that her eyelids were heavier, as if she was to go to sleep. She felt light headed and her throat felt like it was burning. 

She knew it was pippa, she could hear the rattling of her jewellery. She knew that Pippa had multiple bracelets on her wrists, which made a lot of noise when she moved.

She sat up and she could suddenly feel Pippa's arms around her chest, and she was crying into Pippa's shoulder. She wanted to cry, she wanted to shout but she couldn't find any strength other than letting Pippa embrace her.

"I'm sorry..." Hecate said, voice rough," I... Didn't mean to... I shouldn't act like such a child..." She felt such shame, having cried so hard as Pippa embraced her tightly.

"You shouldn't be apologising, dear," Pippa said as she didn't let go of Hecate. She stroked Hecate's thick hair, which was not in its tight bun. Pippa had never seen Hecate with her hair down, and she thought it was beautiful. 

It reminded her of their childhood, when they would do each others hair. She couldn't believe it, that she could have forgotten how thick and how soft Hecate's hair was, though it was 30 years since she last touched Hecate's hair. 

She hated to see Hecate in the state she was in, face wet with tears, how she trembled and how she had never broken down in such way. Pippa couldn't help but be scared for her, she was scared Hecate was going to go through another tragedy, which she was. She couldn't help but feel love, for the woman in front of her. She knew this wasn't just a normal friendship for her. She knew Hecate was overwhelmed but absolutely delighted by the kiss.

"Where's Ada?" Hecate finally asked as she sat up, she noticed the empty room, it was just her, Pippa and the twins. 

"Oh, she went to sort out what we can do to have you keep the twins," Pippa said as she squeezed Hecate's shoulder. She could see Hecate's distraught, it was hard to not notice it. Pippa did pity her, she couldn't imagine what it would feel like to go through a rape and having something taken away, after burdening it all from everyone. 

"Wait... What?" Hecate looked at Pippa, with shock but doubt, she knew that the great wizard took her as of she was nothing, as if he could just treat her like she was worthless. He didn't care about her opinion, he just cared for the magical world and how many powerful witches and wizards it contained. He took no notice how powerful she was as a witch. 

"She said... She wanted to find the father," Pippa explained as she could feel Hecate's hand in hers, she knew Hecate was scared as she squeezed her hand. 

"No... She can't..." Hecate shook her head, voice trembling in fear. She didn't want to see this wizard that made her go through the hell she had to burden, because of him. She didn't want to know him, she didn't want him near the girls, or anyone. 

"Hecate... Maybe he could help, maybe he will agree, maybe he will help to refuse Egbert's decision!" Pippa said, she knew that it was risky, but she needed to do anything she could to help, she wouldn't stand it, watching Ava and Kelsey being given to an orphanage or another family. 

"No! He ruined my life! What if he goes and does it with one of the girls! if he follows us!" Hecate argued, trembling violently as she looked deeply at Pippa as they look eye to eye. 

"We won't let him!" Pippa assured, " it will be him against us all!" She gave Hecate a confident look, which assured Hecate that Pippa wouldn't do anythinv to hurt her or anyone. Hecate had to trust her and Ada, now they had to wish for the best. 

* * *

It was a few hours since they mentioned the plan, Pippa was with Hecate all day, calming her as they waited for Ada. The girls were calm and were taken to be examined later that day, around five that early evening. It was awfully silent, hardly any of them spoke, though they sat together, holding hands as they calm each other. 

Before they knew it, Ada walked in, with Julie Hubble, though they were more tense than usual. Pippa had stood up immediately, looking concerned, though she hoped that Ada had found him, they were running out of time. 

"Ada, is everything alright?" Pippa asked, voice gentle but concerned. She glanced at Julie, she didn't fully understand why Julie was here, though she suspected nothing. 

"What is Julie Hubble doing here?" Hecate asked, alarmed as she noticed how awkward she felt with the room quite cramped with four adults. She didn't wish all the staff coming one at a time to see the twins, she wished that this could all wait until she could deal with Egbert. 

" We have an... Alarming matter..." Ada said as she glanced at Julie, who looked just as worried as Ada. Both stood by the door, as if they were ready for someone to barge in. 

"What is it, Ada?" Pippa asked, sitting down next to Hecate as if it was going to be something they weren't expecting. Julie seemed to look worse, she couldn't stop looking at Hecate, as if she had done something disturbing. 

"We found the father, it isn't who you will expect it to be..." Ada prepared them, knowing that the shock could be worse for some of them. Though Julie already knew this was going to be awful, she knew who it was... 

"Just tell me Ada..." Hecate said, she was unable to wait anymore, she was now clenching her fists as she was desperate. She even looked at Julie, who gave no clue away, except for the devastation on her face. 

"It is Julie's Ex husband... Mr Hubble," Ada sighed as she looked at Hecate and Pippa, waiting for a reaction. 

It was all too much for Hecate to process at once... Julie's Ex Husband?! Mildred's... Father?! Hecate shook her head. No wonder he asked her about Julie, he must have been searching for her and must have known Julie's daughter goes to Cackle's. He must have thought Julie would be there. 

"No... It can't be!" Hecate wanted to shout and argue but she couldn't say it wasn't him. No wonder Julie was staring at her, she couldn't imagine what Julie must have been thinking. 

"It is all true... He came himself... He said himself it was him..." Ada sighed, not looking at Hecate," I did a test, to check if it was him... It was..." Hecate just glanced at Pippa, who was also alarmed and disturbed but managed to hold her hand supportively. 

Hecate trembled as she felt the dread and the rape had just came back to her memory, like a strike of lightning. She looked at her daughters as they were cuddled together as they slept soundly through the commotion. "Where... Where is he now?" Hecate looked up at them. They turn to look at the door. 

It opened... It was him... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support and I hope we hit 1k soon, love you all


	15. The deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Julie finds herself back to where she was 15 years ago... With him...

It was an him, he was surprisingly clean but he didn't entirely look as any normal male. There was a faint smell of alcohol, and he didn't look totally sober. Hecate didn't move from Pippa's side, eyes latched onto him, ready for the worst.

"It'll be alright, we've got him under control," Pippa whispered to Hecate, promising that she won't let him near her. But seeing the tension in his expression made her uncomfortable. 

He had light brown, wavy, messy hair, just below his ears. He was pale and had Hazelnut brown eyes. He was tall, evn 6ft tall. He had a large jacket and and trousers and black boots. He didn't look like he would do such awful things though the anger in his expression was convincing. 

They were hesitant letting him into the ward, though they managed to let him in just to discuss a few matters, though he did not look like he wanted to talk to them especially seeing Julie and Hecate. 

"Right, tell me and I am heading out," He said, arms folded tightly against his chest, tapping his foot impatiently. He glared at the twins, who were still asleep, not taking his eyes off them until Julie stepped forward. 

"Steve..." Julie almost hissed, she had no idea he had magic until they found out about him and what he had done, she continued, saying," I don't care what your stupid reason for doing this is but you won't leave this room without helping us!" She looked serious she didn't take her eyes off him until he nodded solemnly. Though they weren't convinced, but they wouldn't do anything about his mood. 

* * *

"What do you all want?" He asked, rather alarmed as he watched Ada stand in front of the only exit. Now, he was helpless. He watched as they all glanced at each other, as if they were planning to do something to him. 

"We need you to help us, it is about the great wizard!" Pippa told him, according to their plan. Steve had calmed down by now and finally listened to what they had to say. 

"That Bitch?!" He scoffed, ready to transfer himself out before they could continue. He just about had enough. He hated the great wizard, he had been in trouble with him multiple times. 

"Not so fast!" Ada said firmly as he paused, hand in the air as he was ready to click his finger, to transfer away. He swore under his breath before turning to face the two headmistress es and his ex. 

"Give me one good reason why I should listen? Because you all have no right to keep me here!" He hissed as he started to get aggressive. He glared at them all, one by one. Hecate avoided eye contact as he turned to her. 

"The great wizard wants to take the twins out of Hecate's care and-" Julie was going to carry on until she found herself disrupted by him. 

"No way... No way!" He shook his head, anger heating up inside him as he looked at his ex," I don't care! They're not my problem! I am not helping in ANYTHING!" 

They look at each other in doubt as they began to think that their plan hadn't worked. They were about to let him go, before he starts disrupting the ward. "Isn't there a way you can help us? A deal?" Pippa began, interrupting his panic and frustration. 

"What?!" He said, " You are going to need a good deal to get me to convince HIM to keep those mistakes!" No one argued as they look at Pippa in shock, they weren't planning to deal with him. They had no idea what he would want. 

* * *

"Let me see..." He thought loudly as he scratched his head. It was a long few moments before they started worrying by his long time making a decision. He finally smirked as he turned to them, clearly the idea was the most horrendous thing Pippa could have said. 

"So? Have you decided yet?" Hecate was first to speak up, not having it with him and what he had done and the idea of them being in the same room. She still couldn't tolerate his attendance. 

"Yeah," He said directly as he turned to face Julie, who did not look him in the eye. She had enough of him and there was a reason she divorced him many years ago, she did not want him back in her sight, that is what she thought. 

"I want... To see my daughter," He said to Julie, " And I want to be with you."

"No!" Julie spat in his face rudely. No way was he going to intrude her life. She took a moment to realise what might happen now, it was a deal to save the whole situation and if she declined he was going to leave them empty handed. 

"Well then! Fine!" He smirked, turning to the twins," I won't help you and these two will have to go into the great wizards hands!" The way he said made Julie want to agree but it was too much. 

There was a long uncomfortable silence as the twins began to cry and they all joined each other in the miserable atmosphere. Julie couldn't look at him while he paced the floor, waiting to be freed out of their company. 

"Steve... I-I'll do it," She said, she could see the rest giving her the look that told her that this was a bad idea. 

"Julie... Don't do it..." Hecate argued, she let go of Pippa's alhand as she was ready to jump up and stop him from what she feared. He just glared at her before turning back to his ex. 

"I am sure," She said, now she founded more optimistic, maybe it wasn't going to be so bad? Until she reminded herself that she had agreed to date a rapist. 

"I knew you would agree!" He smiled as he walked up to Julie, then saying, " Right, we are just going for a stroll!" Julie looked at Ada, just giving her an assuring smile. 

"I'll be fine!" She whispered to them as he lead her out of the room, down the ward. They weren't convinced. 

"Someone go stop him!" Hecate argued, clearly alarmed. She watched them helplessly lower their heads. Clearly they were too calm about it. 

"But you will get to keep them don't you see?" Pippa assured. Hecate just shook her head, getting frustrated by their decision to do this. 

"What if he does something?! We don't know what he could be capable of?!" Hecate argued as she felt Pippa's hand on her shoulder. She had a sick feeling in her stomach even thinking about what was happening. 

"I am sure Julie will deal with him!" Ada just calmed her, " He was her husband so maybe they could discuss it?" Hecate finally let it go as she tried not to get herself into any more pain. 

* * *

Julie walked at out of the building, his arm linked with hers. Finally in the fresh air, she exhaled all the stress that she had built up. There was a small, long and narrow, concrete pathway that were overlapped with trees and surrounded by large lawns. 

After five long minutes of silence, Julie finally spoke, trying to act as if she wasn't at all furious in what he had done. 

"So, how is it going? After 15 years?" Julie gave him a weak smile, trying to catch up on how he was doing while they met. She could see his smile faded as he started to look rather depressingly tense. 

"Not good..." He only said, not looking at Julie as they strolled down the pathway. The sun was shining as the summer heat started to get stronger now. It was loud, children shouting and the traffic in the non-magical ton, not far from where they were, As they were at the edge of the magical boundaries. 

"What do you mean?" Julie frowned, hoping he found no excuse to why he did what he did. She just hoped he could tell the truth to her. She could still remember their first date and how they met. 

_When she was at the nearby coffee shop, still studying. It was the holidays and Julie was just taking time away from her parents, who both made her frustrated. She was sitting on one of the counters, talking to one of her friend's sister. The place was rather different to any other coffee shops, everything was as always but the black and white photos on the wall were odd. _

Only 15 years later she understood it, now knowing that her ex husband was magical, that where she met him was on the edge of the magical world. 

_She had sat until evening, working on her project for her project when she was joined by Steve, who she hardly knew. They had talked about everything, they were just around the same age, two years difference, he was older. They had switched numbers and would meet every Saturday at the coffee shop and soon they started to date and married. _

_It had all been torn apart when she got pregnant with Mildred, he accused her of cheating but it was his. She proved it but still, the fool had walked away, leaving her as a single mother. _

"I live in a council flat... Hardly any money..." He said, " I never told you..." Julie frowned as she realised what he had been through, though she avoided falling for it. 

"Told me what exactly?" She stopped and turned to look at him. He sighed, giving her a look that made her pity him. She shuddered as she tightened her grip on her leather handbag. She could not tell if he was lying or if he was honest. 

"About me being magical... I... I ran away from home when I met you at that shop..." He said as they stopped at the nearest bench. Sitting down she could feel his hand on her knee. She wanted to shake it away but she kept still as she wanted to listen to him. 

"Why did you run away?" Julie asked as she looked up at him. 

"I just didn't like it y'know," He shrugged his shoulders, " I met you and things changed! I finally went back, I was happy with you... Until I left..." 

"But you left, didn't you?" Julie said rather angrily as she remembered how much they went through for him to leave her. 

"I regret it, honestly!" He said as he looked at her," I left home. I live at my mate's and It is so lonely!" He sounded as if he was going to burst into tears. Julie couldn't do much but look at him in the eyes. 

"I would look for a new wife but I can't stick to them... So... I just gave up!" He said as he clenched his fists. Julie didn't realise how awful it must be for him. 

"That doesn't explain why you went and did such awful things!" Julie argued folding her arms. She was so angry with him, he was such a kind man 15 years ago, she didn't expect him to change so much. He was never so aggressive, only on the day he walked away was when she last remembered him to be so angry. 

"Julie... I... Knew you worked at Cackle's Academy..." He said, he looked hesitant, " I could see a witch at you doorstep, it was your daughter. Wasn't it?" She looked shocked, he was around town the whole time?! 

"Yes, you was stalking us," She assumed as she was about to just stand up and leave, not wanting to waste her time listening to his problems, which she had mixed feelings about. She was doing this for the twins, for the woman that hated the sight of her. 

"Don't leave," He said as he grabbed her hand tightly, she pulled her arm away. She was furious. 

"What? You are a criminal! They could easily get you locked up! I can't trust you anymore!" She said as she straightened up and began walking towards the building. 

"Do you want the twins to go?" He asked, folding his arms as he stood up from the bench. 

"So this is why you dragged me out and talk to you?" She said bitterly, turning away but she stopped and turned back to him. She couldn't just leave him, whether he was telling the truth or lying. 

"No, you have to help me! We have to be back together!" He said, he sounded serious, "I mean it, I know you hate me for that and that you would prefer someone else!" She sjust stood in her place, watching him beg in front of her eyes. 

"Fine... First you need to explain yourself for what you did and why you kept all this away from me for years," She said tensely as she sat back down, this time further from him. 

"I wanted to talk to our daughter. To ask her about you... I know it was a bad idea..." He said as he looked at Julie," I haven't been in love for ages and I was just so angry. I did it. I only realised what I have done, I didn't care then... I just couldn't take it when I found it empty, that you wasn't there, I thought you left... Moved towns then..." 

"But I didn't," She said as she thought about it deeply. 

"I know now, I am so sorry!" He said, " I will do anything to be with you and just fix things... I have barely any money." She started to believe him, she knew it... Her instincts were telling her to believe him. 

"So, you will help?" Her face lit up in hope. She hoped that he would, that would give her more trust towards him.

"Yes, as long as I can visit you..." He said desperately, clearly he meant it. She hesitated. 

"Alright! But on One condition!" She gave him a firm look," Not only do you get the twins back to us... You promise that you won't do it again! And if you do... It's over and you won't see me or our daughter again, do you understand?" 

He nodded, saying," I won't." She smiled gratefully as she moved closer to him. 

"So, how do we get the twins back?" He asked as he put his arm gently around her shoulder. She just smiled for a moment before reminding herself what they were discussing yesterday. 

"You are still the father of them twins, biologically, you don't have to see them but the great wizard would need your consent on any actions taken, such as adoption... You have to disagree and you can't sign the papers," Julie explained. 

"Where did you find that out? You have no access to the great wizard's methods!" He raised an eyebrow. She was familiar with his jokes and teasing and all sorts of cheeky behaviour. He seemed to have changed so suddenly, it was almost unbelievable. 

"I have magical friends," She replied as he nodded acceptingly. 

"Right," He sighed, " When I'd the great wizard coming? I still don't understand why the twins have to be taken, has she done anything wrong?" 

"HB? No," She frowned," Ada said that he thought of some ridiculous reason such as, she isn't suitable as a mother and deputy. After a few incidents last year!" He scoffed in disbelief as he couldn't believe it. 

"Bullshit!" He muttered. 

"I have to agree," Julie said, despite the fact that Hecate had completely humiliated her in front of the school she was the one that was going to atleast try make amends between them. 

"So, the plan is going to work? Are you sure?" He said, knowing that the great wizard will critisize him and say that his decision is invalid. 

"We have nothing else, all we could do is try," Julie shrugged her shoulders as she stood up, he held her hand as they walked back into the building, now they had to prepare for the worse, or if so, the better. 

Tomorrow they needed to be ready... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize not everyone liked the fact he was Julie's ex. I nearly rewrote it but I knew that this was the only way to make this story more dramatic. Happy New year🎉❤️ it is 2020 and I hope you all had a great time


	16. Back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate comes back to Cackle's after two weeks, and how the students react to the news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad we are near 1k views and I hope I could make it up for Julie's ex being the rapist. Sorry. I hope you like this chapter though.

The next few hours passed by quickly, by dusk things were settled between them all. The fact that Julie now had to see Steve, Hecate had learned that she couldn't argue, she learnt to accept it. Though she kept herself far away from him, having not learnt trust towards him yet.

The next day came by fast, Hecate had been told that she no longer needed to be supervised at the ward and was now ready to leave that morning. It was a relief for Hecate, knowing she could no longer have to be in the room most of the day.

She was still to be observed if anything happens though she was confident that she was fine now. Ada wasn't fully convinced by her protest that she could get back to work straight away. Hecate's magic was slowly improving from when it was hardly a proper spark, now it was nearly like before, with a few irregular buffering.

Pippa had promised Hecate that she would stay for the next day, for the great wizard's meeting at the council. Hecate wanted Pippa to go with them, to be there if things go wrong, which of course would leave Hecate without the twins and seeing no hope in what will be in the future.

* * *

Hecate sat up again, as usual, first thing she would do is care for the twins. Looking after the twins was tough, having the thought that this could be one of the last times she could hold them. She fed them, after that she would do the regular, which was get changed and then check up on the twins' state and if so, change their diapers, which was a struggle at first.

Slowly getting used to responsibilities as a mother of not one, but two, things slowly steadied. The overwhelming feeling of the twins passed by in the two weeks and she had never felt such a change in her life. Even if it wasn't a nice surprise.

She packed the girls' very few clothes took no time at all, with additional blankets and towels,Along with a few bottles. It was more things than Hecate expected but with not much on her than a few extra gowns, it was not as heavy as it could have been.

By nine that morning, both headmistress' arrived. They were both positive about Hecate leaving, having students getting more and more curious.

Only yesterday have the staff told the students about the situation weeks ago and everyone was stunned but excited. Maud and Enid hardly believed it when Mildred and Indigo confirmed it, it was hard for them to keep it away from everyone, especially that they knew that Mildred and Indigo have heard about it, being present during the incident.

Clarice Twigg had thought it was bizarre, though Sybil and Beatrice were both calm and were just as excited as the others. Ethel felt that it was bizarre, findigg it difficult to tolerate the fact that HB could have ever had twins, or even a child.

"I see we are ready to transfer," Ada noted. They were allowed to transfer back, though Hecate was restricted with buffering magic. So it would have to be someone else transferring her.

The transfer was Hecate's first time in a while, which meant that the room was spinning when they materialised into the office, away from the students, who would crowd around Ava and Kelsey, which would probably get overwhelmed and end up making the girls go away with the screams. 

They started to whine by the sudden transfer, though they quietened when they were still taking in the atmosphere of the room, which was filled with active magic, while back in the ward they were only surrounded by limited magic. 

Pippa held the Ava while Hecate held Ava, not having one of them holding two, especially not Hecate during that transfer. 

Julie walked into the office, recognising their presence. She had heard the muffled cry, which told her that they have arrived. "Finally. The girls are getting restless waiting," Julie informed as she walked up to the three. 

"Right, I am sure they would like to see the two," Ada smiled, looking at Hecate, who rolled her eyes. 

"How are we- You going to do that?!" Hecate asked as she glanced at Pippa, who was still admiring the girls, one after the other. 

"Oh, I am going to go let them in and we let them come in, a few at a time! Sorted," Ada grinned as she materialised their prepared cot, not far from the fireplace, but where a few girls can circle them. Though Hecate still did not look convinced, though she kept silent, not wanting to feel like the negative one in all the positivity. 

"That is perfect Ada," Pippa smiled as she placed the twins down in the cot. It was a wide square-shaped cot, which was bog enough for them both to sleep in one. 

"Let's let the girls know then, shall we!" Ada smiled at them both. 

* * *

Ada and Hecate left the office, leaving Pippa to supervise the twins. Hecate felt embarrassed as they left the office, she could feel eyes all over her, as if she was some celebrity, though Hecate didn't know whether they all saw her in a bad way or if so, in a good way. 

"Calm down, they don't bite," Ada muttered towards Hecate, chuckling lightly as they enter the Great Hall. Hecate once again, found herself rolling her eyes. 

With the click of Ada's finger, all students were summoned in the hall. Everyone turned towards them as staff too summoned themselves to the headmistress and deputy's side, though Julie managed to arrive a few moments later. The hall was crowded and Hecate once again felt overwhelmed as she felt the urge to sit down. 

"Well met, girls," She said as she did the traditional greeting. They all did the same, a few conversations still took place in the crowd as Miss Cackle attempted to silence them. 

"Quiet, girls, The Headmistress... Wants... To make an announcement," Hecate said firmly but calmly, though her tone told them she wasn't in the positive mood. They fell silently so suddenly as they fell back into getting used to Miss Hardbroom's stern orders. 

"As you all know that Miss Hardbroom has been away for a few weeks... And it was told to you all yesterday that Miss Hardbroom is now a mother of two children," Ada smiled as students still felt the shock and surprise from yesterday. The atmosphere was uncomfortable, definitely for Hecate, who felt the urge to get out of their sight. 

"And I came to inform you that in half an hour you will all be able to see them, for those who want to," Ada smiled. Though by the looks on everyone's faces, Hecate knew that there will not be a few students and that the twins will be the talk of the school. 

The hall filled with chatter, though it wasn't so loud as before. With everyone muttering, Miss Cackle was able to tell them that they are allowed to go back to their matters. 

* * *

Just as the Great Hall emptied, Ada had gathered the staff to the office. Ada wanted the staff to see the two, even if Julie had seen them, Ada knew they the remaining staff, who helped take care of the school during urgent matters, deserved to see the twins. 

Hecate walked behind them, having wanted to avoid the conversation the staff were having between each other. They walked towards the office, girls slowly crowding the area not far from the office. 

"The twins are the talk of the school," Hecate heard Gwen say as they entered the office. Hecate thought deeply as she looked at where Julie was talking with Miss Drill. She was still wondering about him, Steve. She didn't want to think about him but she found herself letting the random thoughts come in. 

Pippa walked up to Hecate, now that it wasn't just her. She put her arm around Hecate's waist as she couldn't help but be happy to have the witch back by her side. That is when the question hit her, what was she going to do when she goes back to Pentangle's?

She was going to keep in touch with Hecate daily, she planned everything. She could now imagine them calling every evening. Though she knew that it wasn't the same face-to-face. 

"Aww, they're beautiful," Gwen instantly gasped as she looked down at the girls. Their wide eyes were hilarious as they looked up at the staff, overwhelmed. It even made Hecate smile as she looked at a smiling Pippa, who leaned her head on Hecate's shoulder. 

Dimity had picked one of them up, which caused Hecate to be aware, knowing how strong Dimty was, though seeing that they were calm let her settle. Ava was smiling, just a little, so was Kelsey, who seemed more cheerful and less overwhelmed. 

Gwen was most favourite by Kelsey, who quickly settled in her arms, not like in the other's, which she seemed to be restless after a while. Though Ava seemed to only like it in Ada's or Julie's arms. Though both spent most time with their mother so nothing was better than that. 

They spent 20 minutes with them before they let a few girls in, which were obviously Mildred, Maud, Enid and Indigo, who all managed to be there first. Telling the other girls that they are to go first due to being the first to know. 

Indigo squealed as she rushed up to stroke them both. She had waited so long to see them. Maud and the two slowly followed her towards the cot, all trying to stroke each one of them. Ava and Kelsey were overwhelmed, obviously, having more company in the room. 

"Aww, they are So cute!!!" Mildred said as she couldn't help but pick Ava up from where she laid. Hecate hesitated as she bit her lip from saying anything. 

"Careful , Mildred," Pippa smiled, " You don't want to drop them, do you?" Mildred shook her head as she carefully held Ava, who stayed silent, meaning she was taking Mildred's presence well, though when she passed her to Enid, she started whining. 

Enid laughed as she passed her to Maud, who rocked the girl in her arms. "Oh! She isn't crying now!" Mildred smiled as she put her arm around Enid's shoulder. 

Maud passed her to Indigo, who smiled at her. She didn't cry either, she just scoffed as she let her arms out as if she wanted to embrace Indigo. "Aww," Pippa couldn't help but join the three in admiring how adorable it looked. Hecate couldn' t help but smile at Indigo, who noticed. 

Putting Ava down next to Kelsey, who was picked up by Mildred, who suddenly flinched as she burst into screams. She quickly passed it to Enid, who now managed to quieten Kelsey. 

"What are their names?" Enid asked as she realised that they didn't know the twins' names. 

"The one you are holding is Kelsey, she is always the taller one. Ava is the shorter one," Hecate told them as she couldn't help but expose the smirk on her face. 

They all held her, though Kelsey didn't even give Indigo or Maud a chance to hold her without her wanting to wriggle out of their hold, bending backwards constantly before they let her go.

They gave them one last stroke before telling their goodbye's and walking out of the door, letting Mabel, Sybil, Clarice and Beatrice push in behind them. They greeted Miss Pentangle and Miss Hardbroom before looking back down at the twins. 

"Aww..." Sybil was first to sigh as she gently stroked the girls. "They're very pretty," Sybil added as she picked Kelsey up. Pippa smiled as she and the the two watched over the girls, who one by one held them.

Beatrice was the only one who managed to struggle in lifting Ava up before steadying her grip on her, letting her lean against her chest. Clarice was the one to properly approach the children, not like many would do; she wouldn't just pick her up instantly, she would first let them like her for a moment. 

Mabel couldn't help but just chuckle every time as she watched them get rejected a few times by the two. 

The four have left the office after 5 minutes of still stroking the twins before other students came in, such as Felicity, who was most liked by both, which came a bit of a surprise to Pippa, Ada and Hecate. 

It took over an hour to let all the girls see them, in the end, when everyone had met them, Ava and Kelsey were restless and had took a nap. Hecate was smiling as she felt Pippa's hand in hers as they walked towards the girls. 

Dimity had noticed it, smiling sheepishly as she acted as if she had noticed nothing. She noticed Julie leave the classroom as the others had stopped to speak to Ada. 

Julie had walked out of the classroom, she had to tell Mildred, to tell her about Steve, Mildred's father. It was not going to be easy for her to tell Mildred but she had to, knowing that he was going to arrive later that afternoon. 

She was prepared to tell Mildred ir was him, she had no idea what her reaction could be... 


	17. Shock, worry and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred is told about her father's horrible doings and Hecate and Pippa just spend time together

It was almost supper when Julie walked up the tower, towards Mildred's room. Julie felt anxious as her stomach churned, she didn't know what Mildred was going to say. It has been 15 years since she divorced Steve, Mildred didn't even know him.

Lessons were dismissed for two days, due to Miss Cackle's idea that the girls could have them days free from lessons due to the fact they only had three weeks left before the end of year. 

She was certain that Mildred wouldn't take the news well. It was quiet, with most students playing outside, with the burning hot sun beaming down against the bright green lawn. She was hesitant to come back to Cackle's after how she was treated, especially by Miss Hardbroom and Ethel Hallow. 

She was still treated awfully by Ethel, every lesson. It was relieving but suspicious seeing that Miss Hardbroom has been rather calm and put of the way in the last few weeks. When she first arrived, it seemed that something was on HB's mind, though of course something was. Even when they passed each other, Miss Hardbroom made remarks by the commotion of the art lessons. In the last few hours, Miss Hardbroom hasn't spoken to her at all. 

Walking into the bedroom, it was silent, the only sound was Tabby's purring and the faint laughter and shouting of the girls. The room was quite a mess, Mildred's textbooks laid out next to Indigo's. On Indigo's bed was clean though she had multiple pieces of paper. 

Julie strolled around, looking at both of the girls' desks, unable to stop her curiosity. Mildred had many photos, of Mildred and her and a couple of random ones of Mildred and her three friends. Indigo's desk was rather messier, though she didn't have as much photos as Mildred. She sighed as she heard the door open behind her... 

* * *

"Mum?" Mildred walked in as Indigo followed her, both sweating from the heat. Julie just smiled as she sat down onto Mildred's bed, trying to act like everything was alright. Mildred sat down next to her mother, Indigo glancing at her from where she sat at her desk, catching up on her spell science revision, for the end of the year. 

"I need to speak to you," Julie gave an assuring smile, which blanketed over the nerves and uneasiness. It caught Indigo's attention, she was curious as she felt left out in the situations. 

"What about?" Mildred asked as she glanced at Indigo, gesturing her to sit down next to her. Hesitantly, Indigo felt awkward sitting down next to the brunette. "You seem a bit too calm..." Mildred added as she could feel the tension behind the positivity. 

"Mildred, You remember your father and how I told you he left when I had you?" Julie said as she prepared herself for the worse. 

"Yeah..." Mildred started to get uncomfortable, asking," What about him?" Mildred started to get trains of thoughts of him and why the topic of him came so quickly. 

"The thing is... Your father is the father of the twins..." Julie said as she had taken a deep breath in and kept it in, letting it out as she waited for a reaction, which came quickly. Mildred widened her eyes as her mouth fell open for a moment. Julie could see that Mildred wasn't fine with it, her hands trembling as she spent a few long moments in shock. 

"Wait... No... You're not saying that father did _it_ with..." Mildred felt a wave of realization hit her as she felt disgust as she shuddered. 

"Mildred, you do realize that this was all your father's fault?!" Julie snapped as she felt the shame of what he did sink in, though she didn't feel like she could have the strength to leave him again, now that she had made amends and that he is all alone, without the money he needs. 

Indigo didn't say anything as she was deep in thought, the commotion beside her muffled as she let her thoughts take over. "So... He is... A criminal?" Mildred asked as she still couldn't take her eyes off her mother, the fact that her father could have done such a thing. 

"Yes-" Julie was going to start about how he was going to visit, but she found herself interrupted by Mildred, who snapped," What is going to be with him? How did he even get into the magical world?!" Julie felt the regret come back, she had no idea how she was going to tell Mildred the truth. 

"Exactly, Non-magicals don't have access to the castle," Indigo said. They glance at her. "Those who _don't_ know magic," Indigo added, she didn't want to mention what happened to her 30 years ago, knowing that this wasn't the topic suitable. 

"The thing is... Mildred, what Mirabelle told you... It isn't really_ correct_..." Julie dreaded to look at her daughter, the shame was unbareable. 

"What do you mean?!" Mildred almost shouted as she raised her voice, she didn't understand how aher ancestor with 600-years of experience could be incorrect in anyway. "Mirabelle wouldn't lie in anyway!" Mildred wanted to argue. 

"Mirabelle was right about the 12 generations of magic, about you being the first magical, the 13th generation," Julie put her hand on Mildred's shoulder," But that is from my side from the family, not your father's." Mildred frowned as she didn't understand what this meant. 

"What does this mean?" Mildred asked, as of she was bracing herself for more shocking surprises. 

"Your father is a wizard... He never told me..." Julie sighed as she turned to look at her daughter," I am really sorry, I didn't know anything about him... And... I made a deal with him..." 

Mildred frowned," What do you mean? _Have you met him_?!" 

"Well, The great wizard is threatening to have the twins away from HB and we thought that if he disagreed to sign the papers then the Great wizard wouldn't take them legally..." Julie explained, " But he wanted a deal... He wants to see you and he wants... To date me again."

"_What_?!" Both Indigo and Mildred said, gasping as they glare at Julie in shock. 

"Yes, he is coming... We had to..." Julie said as she gave them a sorrowful look," I know what you are thinking... That we shouldn't have a criminal near anyone... But we need to have the twins here... Not taken away!" 

Mildred and Indigo nod in understanding. "We understand," Mildred said as Indigo nodded repeatedly.

"I am sorry, girls," Julie sighed as she stood up," I need to go... He'll be here tomorrow..." They nod as they watch the door shut as they both let the silence take over their current worry and shock. 

* * *

It had been an hour since Julie left Mildred and Indigo's bedroom, the girls arrived for supper all slowly tired from all the fun they were having outside. They were having toast and leftovers from lunch, which was vegetable soup, which Miss Tapioca did not want to waste. 

"Hey, Mildred!" Maud and Enid joined them at the table, in a positive news, after spending their time with Felicity and the girls, searching for the rare, magical creatures that Mr Rowan-Webb told them about in spell science. 

Mildred just smiled as she glanced Indigo from the corner of her eye. Maud and Enid looked at each other with a concerned look. 

"What is it with you two?" Maud asked as she got served her meal, she continued, saying, "Since HB is back, you two are acting strange..." Enid nodded in agreement. 

"It isn't _like_ that..." Mildred muttered loudly as she leaned her head against the palm of her hand. She was still in shock by what her mother told her about and honestly, she was scared about her father coming, knowing that he caused such problems for Miss Hardbroom... 

"Aren't the twins _SO_ cute!!" Felicity interrupted squealing," Who knew Miss Hardbroom would become a mum!" They notice Ethel and how she rolled her eyes, they ignore her, wanting nothing to do with her. Ethel did go and see the twins, with her sister, Sybil, who had begged her to come with her. 

Many students didn't know about the truth, about Steve, him being Julie's ex, and that he caused HB such misery. 

"We _know_, Felicity!" Maud said calmly before Enid could say something rude about Felicity repeating it over and over again. Mildred didn't say anything, even though she wanted to yell it out, wanting to let her anger out. She felt alone, having to have a father who is a rapist and make deals with her mother to have the twins back to HB. 

"Anyway, what's up?" Enid asked Mildred and Indigo, who was the quietest. Indigo shrugged her shoulders as she glanced at where Miss Hardbroom was with the staff, Miss Pentangle between her and Julie. 

"Nothing..." Mildred lied as she stood up and placed her plate away, walking back to where her friends were finishing. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at the staff's table... 

The staff were pretty much silent for the first few minutes, all eating their supper in peace, Finally, after the last few weeks of being all over the place. With Miss Pentangle joining them, it left a cheerful atmosphere. 

"So, how long are you going to stay, Miss Pentangle?" Julie asked, still the thoughts of what she told Mildred stayed in her head. 

"Oh, call me Pippa!" Pippa smiled as she stirred the spoon in the soup, she was in a loose pink dress, which made Hecate blush. Pippa had promised Hecate that she would not tell Julie or any of the other staff about their relationship, she continued, saying," Oh, when that Great old wizard's Plan isn't going to happen!" 

Julie nodded as she turned back to look at the unpleasant looking soup. It was mostly water and a mass of vegetables on the bottom of the bowl. 

"So, What is the plan about the Great wizard?" Gwen frowned as she turned to Ada, she looked confused and of course, concerned, knowing that this wasn't good. 

"Well..." Ada started as she glanced at Hecate, who said nothing, everyone else was talking and it didn't even sound like she was present. She continued, saying," The Great wizard wants to take the twins away, after everything that happened here and Hecate's... 30-year confinement... He says she isn't good enough for the twins' safety." 

The twins were asleep in Hecate's room, which Hecate had set a small alarm, so if they wake and start crying she would hear it, despite the locked door. "That is absurd!" Gwen scoffed as she turned sharply to look at each one of them. Algernon nodded as he couldn't help but also feel the shame about the great wizard's decision. 

"I wouldn't let him, his decisions lead to Bad things, I tell you," Dimity looked up from where she was eating. 

"So, we have contact with the... Father and we made a deal with him that he disagrees on signing the papers," Pippa explained as she squeezed Hecate's hand under the table. 

"Are you sure that's safe?" Dimity looked at them as if they went crazy," He is a _criminal_ and you are planning to bring him here?!" 

"Quiet, Dimity, The girls might hear you," Ada said as she turned to look at the emptying Hall as the small groups of girls finish eating. Luckily, they were safe from the exposure of their plan, for now. 

"Well, me and him have made a deal and he is coming tomorrow," Julie said as she passed the empty bowl to Miss Tapioca, who acted as if she heard nothing as she had went around, she too had been informed about everything and she was taking the news better than all of them were, as she was not getting included in the plan. 

"What deal?" Alger on asked as they all turn to look at him. Julie felt a bit embarrassed to tell him about it. She felt all eyes on her, despite the fact that only Ada, Pippa and Hecate knew. She could see the curious expressions on all three of their faces. 

"He wanted to see Mildred and... I am dating him..." She said, " Well, Maybe... Officially but it is all just for the plan..." She lied a bit, knowing that she would rather gladly have him back if it wasn't for what he did. She was going to give him a chance. 

"I have got to go," Hecate hurried as she left the hall, followed by Pippa, watched her leave as she hesitated, so she excused herself from the table, leaving the rest to just talk over their own topics. 

* * *

Hecate walked into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She cursed _shit_ under her breath as she felt the Ava's cries elevate. It woke Kelsey, leaving her with double the noise. They were so loud it was bound to echo down the corridor. 

She lifted Ava and placed her onto her large Bed, then placing kelsey beside her. She managed to check if she didn't have the smelly job to do but she was correct, it was only time for their supper, which she had delayed, being caught up in the conversation between the other staff. 

She looked up at where the door opened, it was Pippa, who had a rather concerned expression on her face. Hecate just gave her a weak smile watching as Pippa sat down next to her, leaning her head on her shoulder. 

Hecate just smiled as she watched the two calm down, eyes glaring widely at the ceiling, where the chandelier hung a few metres above them. Pippa couldn't help but chuckle at them, shaking the small hands. 

"Are you alright?" Pippa asked as she noticed Hecate looking rather quiet and down. Hecate just glanced at her. 

"Fine, don't worry about me... I just have a few things on my mind..." Hecate said as she placed both girls in their cot. She sat back down, looking at Pippa. 

"You know I love you so much, and that I want to be able to go back knowing you are alright..." Pippa said as her voice trembled for an unknown reason. She could hear Hecate exhale, she squeezed her hand comfortingly. 

"I love you too... But... What about them?" Hecate asked, " What if they don't accept us? Being... A... Couple?" She knew how the magical world was lagging behind with two witches in love... Or wizards, in many other cases. 

"I won't let them," Pippa said confidently, just like she always did 30 years ago, when they were _JUST FRIENDS_. She would be confident about people judging their friendship. 

"I know that... But... What if the Great wizard finds out? He can... He can take them!" Hecate almost cried as she pulled away from Pippa, who was shocked by her sudden action," Even though... Am I... Am I even worth it?! You deserve someone better..." 

Pippa opened her mouth to speak but she could"'t let the words out. She just embraced Hecate tightly, kissing her. 

"Hecate... Please, don't think you' re not worth this..." Pippa said as she looked as if her heart was broken," I love you..." 

"I love you too... I am sorry," Hecate said as she let Pippa put her hand in hers. They talked that night, somehow managing to fall asleep next to each other, letting the night pass by... 

Soon, it was the day that they were finally waiting for... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I messed up... Stressing day and I wanted to write this, especially that I missed an update, again. I hope that this Hicsqueak moment might fix all that mess between Julie and Steve and how this is all leading to the same thing over and over again...


	18. Love and trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate wakes alone, leading to insecurities between her and Pippa. When Indigo comes pleading for her back to teaching, Hecate is on the edge of calmness

It was Monday morning, the Monday that they had waited for restlessly, with very little hope, knowing that this could be over and plans would be made against their will. The last few days were mostly calm, with the twins to take care of, it was easier to take the thoughts out of her mind.

The beam of sunlight reflected on the bright but rough walls of Hecate's quarters, highlighting the light dust in the air. The room was dimly lit, there was a light shade in the room, despite the summer and the long days. 

Hecate woke with a jolt, not moving from where she slept. She felt the painful stiffness in her neck as she looked up at the ceiling, eyeing every crack in the ceiling. She glanced over at where she felt company, she had forgotten about last night, when she must have fell asleep with Pippa. 

She felt shame and embarrassment, having fallen asleep with her best friend, or what Pippa had confirmed, Girlfriend. She hesitated waking Pippa, it was only seven that morning, and the twins were still sound asleep. 

She layed back down, feeling the weight of her head pull her down to the pillow. Her head was splitting as she rested her eyes. Trains of thoughts went through her mind, the flashbacks of her childhood and flashbacks of the last few years of Mildred's presence at Cackle's and the troubles came along with the Hubble. 

She didn't bother shaking the random thought away, she wanted her mind busy with anything other than the distress over Egbert Hellibore, the Great wizard. 

* * *

Hecate woke with a sudden, sharp movement beside her, she felt exhausted, despite the sleep. She had no idea how long she had slept since she last was aware of her surroundings, though she estimated it had been at least more than an hour since. 

She sat up, slumping her shoulders as she glanced at the few-weeks-old girls. She glanced over at the empty end of her bed. She felt a sudden disappointment press down at her. 

_Had Pippa left that night?_ She asked herself. Standing up, she checked up on the twins, trying to forget about last night, try to forget about how she felt so happy by Pippa's side; she tried to forget about the everything in her way to being back as the previous year, when she wasn't in such a tangled mess. 

There was a knock on her door, she looked up sharply, wondering who it could be. "Come in," She said emotionless, voice calm and quiet. 

The door opened, it was Ada. It wasn't much of a surprise, it wasn't the first time Ada had came to her room, though it was rare. "Good Morning, Hecate," Ada said, the positivity in her voice was uneasy, though the concern hidden under the smile was slowly showing. 

"Good morning, Ada," Hecate replied as she felt a wave of embarrassment as she noticed she was still in her nightdress. She wanted to swear in her thoughts, though she got herself together and tried to not overexaggerate over it.

"What did you want to tell me... About?" Hecate asked, seeing that the tension Ada brought into the room, it was not a good sign.

"Today, you know the plans?" Ada asked her, glancing down at her with a hopeful expression.

"What plans?" Hecate frowned, looking up at Ada, who frowned.

"-Oh, Yes!" Hecate snapped," How could I forget, the great wizard is coming, and Julie's _ex_." She noticed the small tone of sarcasm in her tone, which made her cringe.

"Now, I know things are still _rough_ between you and him, but he will be here for the Great wizard's visit and he will be leaving straight away," Ada assured Hecate, who just nodded, not even looking her in the eye, it felt like a conversation between an adult and sulking student, though of course this was a different case.

"I still don't see the reason of why the Great wizard wants such awful things against us all," Hecate said, sounding irritated but hurt at the same time.

"Oh, we can't disrespect his decisions, though I do hope we get out of this mess soon," Ada said as she had her arka folded, as if she was debating some critical matter, which it was.

"I hope so too," Hecate said in an unpleasant but not rude, tone. With the girls starting to cry, she felt stress join her like an old friend. "Do you know where Pippa is? Miss Pentangle, I mean?" Hecate added as she reminded herself, just as Ada was to exit the room.

"Oh, she went back to Pentangle's," Ada said as she paused. Hecate felt her shoulders tighten, she felt for a moment, that Pippa had left her alone, after promising that she would stay. "But, she only went to sort out a misbehaving student, she said she'd fly back as soon as she could," Ada continued as a hecate felt a mass of relief run through her.

"Oh... Right," Hecate smiled weakly as Ada nodded, with a smile, before leaving; the silence embracing her again.

* * *

It had been two hours since the bell, Hecate was ready just in time for breakfast. The corridors were strangely silent, ever since she had arrived back. She began to wonder what had happened during her absence.

She entered the hall, seeing that most of the staff were already served their portion of oatmeal. The girls were all chatting away, though the topic of the twins hasn't been abandoned, not at all. It was all strange how accepted the twins were, knowing that the girls once were terrified of her, which she thought would have affect on how the twins were treated.

She sat down in her seat, glaring down at the messy pile of thick porridge splattered in the bowl. She was used to this, _luckily_.

"Mornin' HB," Dimity grinned at her, as if she was away for a while, though it had been over a week since she was present after over three weeks absent from the school. 

"Morning," She said, not looking up from the bowl, which she had had started to eat the contents. She looked at the empty seat in between Miss Bat and Ada, Pippa's seat. She felt her thoughts follow one after another, wanting to worry about Pippa, but she felt shame for being so clingy, maybe she didn't show it but inside, she wanted to never let go of Pippa. 

She felt weak; useless, she felt shame for never being able to be like the person her parents had wanted her to be. It had been over 3 decades since she last saw her parents, not from a mirror, but in person. She always wanted to make her parent's proud, _especially_ her father.

Her father worked alongside the great wizard, he was a stern, severe man, with nothing getting in his way. She always looked up to him, and his expectations, wanting to show him she wasn't a shame to his reputations, which she was called by many cruel family members. 

Her mother was a loving woman, she accepted her, though she too accepted her husband, Hecate's father. She worked as deputy of Amulet's for many years. Her mother was always there when Hecate needed her, though now, Hecate felt the loneliness like something stabbing her body. 

"Hecate," She heard a sudden muffled voice beside her. She felt reality sink back into her senses, she shuddered as she noticed she had daydreamer for what mostly felt like an eternity. 

"I apologise," Hecate apologised, finishing her food as she calmed herself, though it still clung onto her, heavily. 

"Is everything alright?" She could hear Gwen ask her, she nods, not even thinking of a proper reply. "Alright, Something is on your mind, isn't it?" Gwen said, this time Hecate looked up from the empty bowl. 

"Oh, nothing... Important, nothing _at all_," Hecate said as she shook her head lightly. Running her fingers down the thin, metal chain of her timepiece, she opened the golden lid, glancing at the two hands of the clock, which read 10am.

"So, Julie, How is Steve?" Ada asked, all staff knew by now who this male was and no one even spoke a word as they just listened to the conversation between the headmistress and their fellow colleague. Hecate, too, had stayed silent, not wanting to be brought up in his troublesome issues. 

"Oh, He's... Doing alright," Julie said, she had spoke to him yesterday afternoon, they spoke for an hour or a bit longer, discussing certain matters, even the smallest, like Julie's old jobs. 

"Is it true? That you're _dating_ him?" Dimti asked, looking rather disappointment as she let out a silent, heavy sigh. 

Julie nodded, saying, "Yes, though... It isn't going that bad..." Julie told them. " He is actually quite nice!" They smile a bit, trying to be happy for her, not wanting to put her off. 

Hecate disagreed on _nice_, though of course she let her opinion be a secret, once again. She felt a burden, of causing everyone problems, it was because of her that Ada had been worried sick, she wished nothing like this to anyone. One burden came one after another, like something that again, did not want let go. 

"Well, that is great, dear!" Gwen smiled at Julie, clapping her hands in delight. Hecate stood from the table, excusing herself once again, this time she had not stayed linger than yesterday, or the day before that, though that did not concern her.

She didn't doubt that she was just irritated and annoyed that Julie Hubble was dating, not only Julie's ex but the criminal, which most would call him.

She knew she should be happy that he was helping her, which she at first doubted to believe. She wanted him far from not only herself, but every witch in this school, she saw him as a threat, though she felt shame for how she despised him when Julie had told her about his current state of living and how he was alone.

Sometimes she felt as if she was not thinking ssanely, that she was thinking irrationally. She knew it was a danger for any of the girls but she didn't tell a word to Ada, only once or twice had she warned them but she felt pushed aside, despite the fact this was all for her and the twins.

* * *

She had spent the last hour in the classroom, despite not being back on potion teaching. She wasn't back on teaching until January, next year. It was still her classroom, despite that they had a cover teacher, Miss Thistle, a well-known friend of Ada's, which Hecate knew well, they knew each other from spelling bee's, being in the same class and many meetings with Ada and the staff.

She could hear shuffling outside the classroom door, the handle being pushed, though due to locking the door, this person had failed to enter. For a moment, she ignored it, thinking it was one of the careless students wanting to have a bit of _fun_, thinking that she wouldn't know.

She finally stood from her seat, moving to the door. She opened it, imagining that she would see Pippa, but it was Indigo. It wasn't too much of a disappointment, though she was still concerned for Pippa.

"Indigo Moon?" Hecate frowned as she stood in the door way. The girl was fidgeting with the multiple bracelets on her wrist, stepping forwards and backwards nervously. Hecate stayed silent, as she let Indigo through. 

"I..." Indigo began as she watched Hecate sit back down on the desk, which was now different from how Hecate had it. Indigo sat down on the chair opposite the desk, trying to sort out a sentence without completely failing. She still did not know how she could be so shy to a teacher, who at first used to be her friend and second, had taught her for over a year. 

"I wanted to tell you something," Indigo said as she looked at the palm of her hands, she continued," It isn't... _Miss Thistle_, she isn't..." 

Hecate frowned. 

"Indigo, I don't understand..." Hecate shook her head, she felt herself closer to the girl ever since Indigo's fourth year, every time she saw Indigo, she felt hope, the hope that one day she could call herself Joy, proudly, of she could ever be proud of her once both Hallow and Hubble-like self. 

"It's just... Potions isn't the same without you," Indigo said as she gave Hecate a desperate look. Hecate knew Miss Thistle well, she was too strict, though she could be unfair when it comes to punishments, when some students say that her own punishments were fair. 

"My grades have dropped to a _D_!" Indigo almost cried out in devastation. Hecate thought the girl was going to beg on her knees of she just sat there and gawped at the girl in shock. 

"If you need that tutoring, I could," Hecate said, knowing that Indigo wasn't a student she had to punish often, over rudeness. She had promised the girl better, and she was not willing for her students to fail, even if it meant Mildred Hubble joining them. 

"I would be glad too, Joy-_Miss Hardbroom_," Indigo said noticing Hecate flinch at _Joy_. It was another moment, prone to flashbacks, she looked up at Indigo, acting as if nothing was wrong. 

"But, it isn't just me..." Indigo said as her voice was certain, despite how she was attempting the stop sounding like a child wanting to stay in the playground. "Mildred's also struggling, Ethel's even got a _B_, Enid is failing and Felicity is hardly getting a B!" Indigo continued, knowing how well her fellow classmates were doing last year comparing to the current term. 

"I didn't think it was that bad," Hecaee commented honestly, she knew Miss Alison Thistle was strict and expected _Extremely _high expectations from girls, more than herself but she didn't expect for the students to struggle with her teaching. 

"You should have seen what happened in the first week! We all learnt your assignments and she did the test you had set. She made us all fale, though a few only reached a C!" Indigo carried on, Hecate listened, which wasn't what she'd always do, though she could tell it wasn't going well for the fourth years. 

"Right, Indigo," Hecate said as she stood," I will discuss this with Miss Cackle, and maybe, I can sort something out..." 

"Can't you just come back?! _We don't want her_!" Indigo said. Hecate shook her head sorrowfully. "Please?" Indigo said quietly, again. 

"Indigo, I'm sorry but... I am not allowed, it is in the school rules and severe regulations!" Hecate explained as she walked towards the door, seeing how the girls sighed in disappointment. "Listen, I WILL speak to Miss Cackle, I will see what I can make a loop in those rules, maybe... I won't promise you anything..." 

Indigo sadly nodded as she walked out of the potions classroom. 

* * *

There was a small crowd in the corridor, students circling the entrance door. Hecate suspected it already, that he had arrived, or if it was the Great wizard, it could be any of them, knowing that the castle bells struck 12, midday. 

Indigo had joined the rest, talking to Felicity Foxglove, while she strolled around them, to where Miss Cackle was greeting him. Students were talking about the rumours.

Many said he was the father of Mildred, which was true, and some say it was an inspection. Hecate prayed that none of the girls found about the incident, she knew it was very inappropriate for the girls to know, she knew that the girls would never forget about it, she couldn't imagine the looks they would give her, not even imagining the parents. 

She could see Julie greeting him with a small hug, though Hecate couldn't help but scowl. Pippa still hadn't arrived and Hecate started to get doubts about her even arriving. 

"Well met," He said to Miss Cackle, politely, as if he was mistaken for the incident, though it was definitely him. 

"He doesn't look as if he was so bad," Hecate could hear Miss Bay tell Algernon, who simply nodded in agreement. She noticed him looking at her for a long time, she glances away, and she felt a lucky escape when her enchanted timepiece glown a light golden colour, meaning the twins were awake.

"I have got to go," She told Ada, who nodded. 

"Alright, be back in an hour, Egbert is due in half an hour," Ada said as she watched Hecate walk away, while the crowd slowly broke, walking away. 

* * *

Hecate walked into her bedroom, the nerves getting the better of her. Collapsing onto her bed, she had her head in hands. Where was Pippa? She'd ask again and again. She wanted to pinch herself, tell her to stop. She knew she was deep in love with the blonde witch, now that Pippa knew, but it made her more nd more attached to her. 

Ava and Kelsey were restless, both choking up a cry every minute or so. She stroked them, love growing stronger towards them. She knew now, she had to keep them, that they needed her, no matter what. 

She watched them settle, not noticing the knock on the door. She only looked up as she saw the shade of move towards her. She didn't look away from the two girls, not wanting to look Pippa in the eye. It took a few moments until Hecate could hear Pippa sigh. 

She turned to her, not smiling, she had worried all day, and Pippa left with no note or no message. She could see that Pippa was upset, the guilt in her eyes were not unnoticed by Hecate. 

"Hiccup..." She could hear Pippa's voice, quiet but shaky. Hecate looked at her again, wanting to say something but aomwtging blocked her "Hecate... I am sorry," Pippa continued, putting her hand on Hecate's shoulder. 

"You left... Without telling me..." Hecate turned to her," I thought that you was tired of me... When I woke alone... That you had left and wouldn't come back..." Hecate felt her throat sting and tears blirr her vision, Pippa became a blurred image. 

"Of course I would come back!" Pippa said, scoffing through the hurt in her tone. It felt like the spelling bee all over again, when they reunited. 

"I know, you did..." Hecate said, nodding as she looked into Pippa's eyes, which were also tearful. 

Pippa embraces Hecate tightly, telling her about five times, " I love you. I am sorry!" Hecate couldn't help but smile in relief and happiness, she never felt so in love. 

Hecate looked at the clock, half an hour had passed and she was going to be late if she kept on sitting there. She stood up, taking Pippa's hand. They walked down the corridor, Hecate had locked the door and they were off again. 

Hecate braced herself for the worst... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a missed update❤️ hope you like it, thanks for 1k💜


End file.
